The Embers of the Absence
by Kara Snape
Summary: Tras reconquistar la montaña Bofur decide montar su propia juguetería junto con su primo Bifur. La convivencia es fácil y el negocio va en auge. Nada podía ir mal hasta que Bofur recibe un extraño objeto, tras esto todo se pone patas arriba. Bofur solo espera que no sea tarde.
1. La Juguetería

Bofur se levantó temprano esa mañana. Era un día muy especial ¡Jamás se le podría olvidar ese día! Ya habían pasado varios meses desde la recuperación de Erebor; el rey Thorin había muerto junto con sus herederos y Dain regía la montaña. Les había dado puestos de honor en su reinado pero ninguno lo había aceptado.

Balin se había marchado con Ori y Oin a Moria, Dwalin había desaparecido justo después de que Ori se marchara, incapaz de aguantar la muerte de su rey. Muchos decían que se había metido en la guardia que acompañaba a Balin, incapaz de dejar a su hermano y su pequeño amigo enano atrás. Pequeño amigo, les hacía gracia acordarse de eso. Ori no había sido solo un amigo. A pesar de su juventud, Dwalin había sido presa de ese encanto infantil y había caído en un amargo cariño no correspondido. No porque Ori no sintiera un gran apego por Dwalin sino porque era muy joven y Dwalin jamás se atrevió a tocarlo, sólo le miraba desde lejos, atento, protector. Era como su guardián. Seguramente las cosas cambiarían cuando el joven Ori madurara. Quizás cuando su barba fuera más extensa se preocuparía más por observar a quien le mira en vez de pasarse horas frente a los libros. Sin embargo nadie volvió a ver a Dwalin.

Bombur, su primo, había abierto un restaurante y se pasaba el día "catando" todo lo que salía de su cocina. Por ello se había convertido en el cocinero más famoso de Erebor, incluso el rey lo había querido como cocinero personal. Pero ninguno serviría a otro rey que no fuera el que se esconde dormido junto con sus sobrinos en lo más oscuro y profundo de la montaña.

Nori y Dori se habían puesto a trabajar en sus asuntos mientras que Gloin seguía con su esposa y criando a su hijo en paz.

Gandalf no volvió a Erebor. La última vez que se le vio estaba llevando a un inconsolable Bilbo Bolsón de camino a la Comarca. Todo el mundo había visto llorar al pobre Hobbit, casi habían tenido que sacarlo a rastras de la tienda donde Thorin había dicho sus últimas palabra, que fueron de disculpa y –como decían los rumores- de amor. Nadie volvió a ver al Hobbit, ni habían recibido una sola carta, nadie quería abrir viejas heridas. Thorin había muerto y sus caminos se habían separado. Ya habían conseguido lo que querían. La mayor parte.

Bofur se vistió con prisa. Ya iba tarde, seguramente Bifur se enfadaría… ¡Oh, Bofur y Bifur! Ambos primos habían decidido unirse y crear una juguetería. Los padres de Bofur habían tenido una antes en Tierras Brunas y él se crio en ella. Aprendió de sus padres a hacer juguetes y una vez tuvo que ganarse la vida lo hizo de juguetero. Era su mayor placer; hacer juguetes. Le gustaba ver la sonrisa de los niños cuando los veían. El rey les había dado un pequeño local en uno de los pisos de la montaña, habían pedido el lugar más pequeño pero acogedor que pudieran encontrar. No querían lujos, sólo un lugar para crear.

Bofur siempre quiso construir una vieja tienda una vez reconstruyeran Erebor, era un placer que había querido realizar él solo, pero tenía que encargarse de su primo. El viejo Bifur no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde su incidente con los orcos. El hojalatero tenía ahora mermadas sus capacidades sociales, sólo podía hablar Khuzdul. En parte era positivo pues se hallaban en una tierra puramente de enanos pero aun así su aspecto tosco y el tener que hablar muchas veces por señas le hacían incapacitado para la mayoría de los trabajos. No iba a dejar a su primo sirviendo en una herrería lejos de su familia, no, trabajaría con él en la juguetería. Ambos estarían juntos. Bifur era bueno con las manos, podía ayudarle a hacer los juguetes. Cuatro manos eran mejor que dos después de todo. Gracias a Durin, después de seis meses ya habían conseguido crear un montón de juguetes y la tienda estaba lista para ser inaugurada hoy mismo. Por eso su prisa.

Salió de su casa y corrió escaleras abajo. Estaba impaciente. En su camino se encontró con gran multitud de enanos y enanas que le saludaron encantadoramente. Él saludaba con una sonrisa a todo enano que encontraba mientras que cuando veía una de esas bellezas enanas no dudaba en quitarse el sombrero y guiñar un ojo con descaro. Así era el viejo Bofur.

Al dar la vuelta a una esquina se topó de frente con su tienda. Justo en la puerta estaba Bifur, de pie, mirando a ninguna parte. Varios niños ya estaban frente al escaparate que se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta, señalando los juguetes que se querían comprar. Bofur sonrió y marchó hacia ellos bailoteando.

—Buenos días, lamento la tardanza —Bifur se volvió hacia él y dijo algo en Khuzdul, sonaba incómodo y molesto. Seguramente por el retraso—. Si, si, lo siento, lo siento ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! ¿Verdad niños? —los enanos estallaron en vítores cuando metió la llave en la cerradura.

— Desde hoy quedan inaugurada la tienda de juguetes de B&B— gritó feliz cuando la puerta cedió y los niños corrieron dentro riendo a carcajadas, empujándose y gritando. Bofur los veía con alegría desde la puerta, con Bifur justo detrás. Miró por encima de su hombro y le vio observando a los niños con el ceño fruncido, como si no entendiera que estaba pasando.

—Es hora de ponerse a trabajar, vamos —el hojalatero asintió con un gruñido y fue detrás del mostrador donde había un pequeño taller que daba a la tienda. Cogió madera y comenzó a tallarla siguiendo los planos puestos en la pared. Bofur había pasado varias noches sin dormir construyendo bocetos y explicándoselos para poder hacer los juguetes. Bifur no era muy bueno con los materiales pero era atento y constante. Tenía mucha paciencia. Era difícil saber lo que su cerebro enfermo pensaba, pero fuera lo que fuera, era muy útil para trabajos manuales.

Bofur se encargaba de la tienda, era él que más labia tenía así que siempre estaba delante del mostrador jugando con los niños, enseñándole cómo funcionaban sus juguetes o simplemente tocando la flauta mientras los pequeños jugaban, cantaban y bailaban.

La tienda fue viento en popa. Todos los niños de Erebor ya la conocían y pasaban horas y horas en ella divirtiéndose con el adorable vendedor. Muchas enanas solteras, la mayoría hermanas de los niños, madres o simplemente adoradoras de halagos, se pasaban con sus hermanos e hijos–y sin ellos- por allí para ver al complaciente enano de las trenzas y el gorro. Bifur siempre se mantenía a una distancia prudente totalmente encerrado en el taller. A veces Bofur le pillaba observándole mientras jugaba con los pequeños. En esos casos Bifur soltaba una maldición y seguía tallando madera y murmurando para sí en un dialecto que ni el grandísimo Durin podría haberlo entendido.

Los días eran constantes y monótonos, rutinarios. Bofur se levantaba todas las mañanas e iba a la tienda para encontrarse a Bifur esperando en la puerta. Siempre mirando hacia ninguna parte mientras que los niños se mantenían a una distancia prudencial pero siempre frente al escaparate. La tienda nunca estaba vacía. Pasaban los dos todos los días en ella, Bifur en el taller y Bofur delante, con los niños, y a veces, con las enanas. No había día donde el pequeño puesto no rebosara de vida y música gracias a las interpretaciones de Bofur con su flauta, los niños tenían buenas voces y buena memoria así que pronto se aprendieron todas las canciones y cantaban juntos. Ya fuera por su constancia en la tienda o porque se lo pedían a los pequeños, las enanas también comenzaron a llegar y a aprenderse las canciones, bailando con los niños o alguna afortunada, con el flautista del sombrero.

A la hora de comer la tienda daba un alto. Al principio Bofur y Bifur se llevaban la comida y comían dentro del taller, los dos en silencio menos por algunas frases cortas de Bofur y unas cuantas rudas respuestas de Bifur. Sin embargo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar con el tiempo y los niños se traían su comida y comían todos juntos en la tienda. Menos Bifur, en esas ocasiones él se quedaba en el taller observándolos desde la distancia. Muchas veces Bofur había insistido en que se les uniera pero se negó y –sin que se diera cuenta- los niños soltaban un gran suspiro de alivio. No es que Bifur les hubiera hecho nada malo, ni siquiera les había hablado ni una sola vez, ni gruñido, o puesto la mano encima. Pero el enorme enano con la barba grisácea y la enorme hacha clavada en la frente no les daba mucha confianza y el hojalatero lo sabía. Más adelante, cuando las mujeres comenzaron a venir, estas invitaban a Bofur a comer. Él, de nuevo, volvía a insistir a su primo, pero este siempre rechazaba las ofertas con un furioso movimiento de cabeza. Esas veces Bofur siempre acompañaba a las señoritas mientras Bifur se quedaba solo en la tienda, comiendo. Tras la hora de la comida abría la tienda pero nadie entraba hasta que el vendedor cariñoso y afable llegaba horas después y pidiendo disculpas aireadas seguido por las mujeres y los niños.

Después de un duro día de trabajo ambos se despedían y se marchaban cada uno a su casa. Bofur no sabía dónde vivía Bifur, el enano ni siquiera le había respondido cuando le preguntó. Simplemente gruñía y seguía comiendo o haciendo juguetes. Desaparecía en la noche y aparecía al día siguiente, puntualmente, en la puerta. Durante las noches, antes de dormir, Bofur se pasaba horas y horas dibujando y diseñando juguetes. Muchas enanas habían encontrado donde vivía y muchas noches se presentaban en su casa dando alguna excusa. A veces Bofur, tan risueño y feliz como siempre, les dejaba entrar y a la mañana siguiente siempre solía llegar algo más tarde a la tienda. En esas ocasiones Bifur se encontraba más cerrado en sí mismo de lo normal y apenas hacía ni un solo ruido en todo el día. Ni siquiera cuando Bofur le preguntaba si había entendido los nuevos planos que le había dado.

Y esa era su vida en la juguetería. Él trabajando en lo que más le gustaba con su viejo e indispuesto primo tan gruñón como siempre. Era feliz, increíblemente feliz, se pasaba el día jugando con los niños, tocando la flauta y divirtiendo a pequeñas criaturas –y a sus encantadoras hermanas, primas…- hasta que llegaba la noche y dormía para despertar en otro día igual de divertido. Bifur siempre le llamaba al taller cuando tenía varias docenas de juguetes hechos para que él los distribuyera por la tienda como él quisiera para seguir llamando la atención de los niñ ía todo tipo de juguetes: tallaba madera en forma de animales o criaturas fantásticas, hacía muñecas de trapo con cabeza de madera para las niñas, juegos de mesa, maniquíes, cometas que volaban cuando no había viento, y marionetas que podían moverse sin cuerdas… No había límites para su imaginación y su destreza.

Una mañana Bifur sorprendió a Bofur cuando le tendió una hermosa flauta de madera. Bifur aun no era muy bueno con la madera y menos con objetos finos. Sus manos eran pesadas y su inteligencia estaba mermada por el hacha así que, a pesar de ser un trabajo hermoso, no tenía una gran elaboración. Era, simplemente, un palo de roble fino con una boquilla, sus orificios y unos pobres grabados que recorrían la talla de arriba abajo. Bofur miró a su alrededor buscando más flautas pero sólo había esa. Era raro, Bifur siempre hacía gran variedad de juguetes iguales para que todos los niños pudieran tener los mismos y no se pelearan por ellos y eso que la flauta ni siquiera sonaba bien. Sin embargo esta vez sólo había hecho una. Supo entonces que habría problemas si ponía la flauta al mercado ya que no habría suficiente para todos y la cosa acabaría en pelea. Quiso preguntar a Bifur, pero este simplemente le había tendido la flauta y se había girado para seguir con su trabajo, no diciendo una sola palabra más en todo el día.

Bofur terminó la canción con un ligero toque de su flauta y se puso de pie para dar una larga reverencia a su público. Un coro de enanas y niños saltó en sonoras –y exageradas- carcajadas y aplausos mientras el juguetero se sacaba el sombrero para saludarlos con respeto.

—Ha sido increíble —dijo una enana.

—Como siempre, como siempre —la secundó otra.

—Otra, señor, otra —dijo una pequeña niña de rubias trenzas y una suave barba saliendo de sus sonrosadas mejillas. Bofur le puso el sombrero en la cabeza y sonrió cariñosamente acariciándole la cabeza.

—Por esta mañana suficiente, pequeña. Es hora de comer y eso es algo que no podemos saltarnos o sino no te convertirás en una enana grande y guapa como tu madre —dijo guiñándole un ojo a la regordeta mujer que se encontraba tras la enana. La mujer se sonrojó y se llevó una mano de regordetes dedos a los labios. Sus uñas eran largas y estaban cubiertas de joyas y sus labios rojos resaltaban desagradablemente con su barba pelirroja. Era asombroso lo que estas enanas se maquillaban para ir a la tienda a comprar juguetes a los pequeños de la casa.

—¿Nos acompañaras hoy a comer, señor Bofur? —preguntó la enana que estaba al lado de la mujer rolliza, intentando llamar la atención. Bofur cogió su sombrero y se lo puso con un movimiento dramático.

—Lo siento, mis señoras, pero hoy he de comer con mi querido primo —dicho esto señaló hacia la puerta detrás del mostrador donde estaba Bifur atornillando las patas de un caballo de madera, ajeno a todo. Los enanos se quedaron mirando al hojalatero casi con asombro, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

—Por favor ¿vais a dejarnos comer solas? ¿Y si algo malo nos ocurre? —insistió otra. Bofur la contempló unos segundos con una sonrisa y se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura.

—Si algo ocurre, querida dama… —se llevó una mano al sombrero y lo levantó dejando ver una flauta de madera en vertical sobre su cabeza. Nunca supo qué hacer con la flauta pero había decidido llevarla encima en todo momento por si se le brindaba una oportunidad y esta era perfecta, además siempre podía decorar la escena con un truco de magia personal. Daba igual si la regalaba en vez de venderla, era solo un prototipo, no sonaba bien y el trabajo aun era pobre así que estaba bien que sirviera como un detalle y así poder escaquearse por un día de comer con otro que no fuera su primo. Esta se mantuvo de pie unos instantes antes de caer a la mano que ya tenía preparada —… toque la flauta y vendré en seguida.

Las enanas silbaron y gritaron histéricas como auténticas niñas mientras se peleaban por coger la flauta. Bofur sonrió y se incorporó poniéndose el sombrero de nuevo. Contento por cómo había acabado el asunto se volvió para mirar a su primo. Entonces fue cuando la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. La cara de Bifur estaba lívida, tenía el ceño fruncido de tal modo que Bofur no sabía cómo el hacha no acaba por salirse de su sitio. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba una herramienta que acabó con la marca de sus dedos en el mango de madera.

—¿Bifur? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Siempre estaba con el rostro indiferente o sorprendido y su estado de ánimo solía estar en relación a quien le acompañara pero ahora se mostraba molesto por algo. ¿Qué había pasado? Antes de que Bifur pudiera abrir la boca para responder algo en Khuzdul una enana –la que había conseguido llevarse el premio que era la flauta- se levantó y le abrazó dándole las gracias. Bofur olvidó el tema de su primo y se volvió hacia las damas y los niños.

—De nada, de nada, ahora hacedme el favor, mis damas, que el señor Bifur y yo vamos a comer.

Se escuchó un ruido fuerte cuando las herramientas golpearon la mesa de trabajo. Todos se giraron sorprendidos para ver a Bifur encolerizado saliendo del taller y arrancándose el mandil de cuero que usaba para trabajar mientras soltaba maldiciones en Khuzdul.

— ¿Bifur, que ocurre? ¿A dónde vas? —la tienda entera se quedó en silencio menos por los gruñidos del enano y los golpes de sus botas en el suelo de madera mientras salía soltando maldiciones en la lengua enana —. ¡Bifur! —gritó antes de que el enano saliera. El hojalatero se giró apuntándole con un sucio dedo acusador gruñendo.

Bofur frunció el ceño mientras intentaba comprenderle pero era difícil por la velocidad con la que hablaba y su forma de vocalizar. Sólo le llegaron frases cortas y palabras sin sentido: "No juegues" "No lo aguanto" "Siempre igual" "Tonterías" "Regalo" "Me voy" y se despidió con un cariñoso "malditas arpías" antes de cerrar de un portazo tan espantoso que acabó rompiendo el cristal de la puerta de la juguetería. Entonces Bofur perdió la calma. Le daba igual lo que le pasara a su primo, le importaba poco lo que le dijera o si se metía con las enanas, pero no iba a permitir que rompiera su juguetería. Apartó a la enana y abrió la puerta para asomarse fuera y ver por donde se marchaba su primo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, viejo loco? ¡El hacha de tu frente te está volviendo paranoico, lunático! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Incluso has asustado a los niños! — se podía oír el llanto de los pequeños enanos mientras sus madres los intentaban consolar, aun sin habla por la escena que acontecía ante ellos. Bofur siguió gritando unos minutos más hasta que la espalda de su primo desapareció tras una esquina. Entonces se volvió a sus clientes y pidió perdón, regalando unos pocos juguetes a los desconsolados niños y besando las manos de las enanas con su sombrero quitado en señal de respeto. Las enanas decidieron partir prometiendo volver y sonriéndole con tristeza por todo lo ocurrido, diciendo que él no tenía culpa alguna que todo era por culpa de su grosero primo que era como un animal. Bifur aguantó la sonrisa como pudo. Daba igual lo que Bifur hubiera hecho, daba igual cómo se comportara o lo que dijera, incluso su aspecto rudo y destartalado, él no era un animal. No era su culpa, algo le había pasado o simplemente estaba en su cabeza por culpa del hacha. Ya había tenido que luchar durante todo su viaje con su mal humor. Cerró la puerta cuando todos se marcharon y se quedó mirando el cristal roto, suspirando.

No sabía que le había pasado a Bifur, no había conseguido sacar nada en claro en medio de la sarta de insultos que se habían proferido el uno al otro. Algo del regalo, bueno bien, sabía que los enanos se regalaban cosas como símbolo de cortejo pero él no lo había hecho con esa intención. Bifur había sido un hombre casado que lo perdió todo tras la guerra y quizás creyó que Bofur intentaba cortejar a una enana con hijo y marido, algo impensable. Eso podía ser objeto de molestia pero no para montar lo que había montado. Tampoco es que fuera su maldito problema. Aunque también podía ser cosa del hacha. De todos modos decidió dejar de pensar en ello mientras barría los cristales del suelo, le costó mucho, pero consiguió distraerse mientras avisaba al cristalero y hacía un recuento de juguetes en el taller.

Inspeccionó las herramientas que Bifur había estado agarrando cuando sucedía la pelea. El mango del martillo estaba totalmente astillado y hecho trizas, tendría que construir otro porque estaba lejos de ser reparado. El mandil de cuero estaba en el suelo y había sido totalmente arrancado de cuajo, lo sostuvo y miró las costuras rotas suspirando. Tendría que pasarse varias horas allí para construir los juguetes para mañana, las herramientas rotas y coser el cuero. Menos mal que en su taller tenía muchos instrumentos útiles y que había perdido el apetito para comer. Seguramente Bifur volvería más tarde, cuando se relajara, o al día siguiente. Eso se dijo a sí mismo mientras se sentaba en el juego de mesa que compartía con Bifur a la hora de comer y se ponía a tejer el cuero. Nunca había sido muy bueno tejiendo, ese había sido Ori, pero tenía que intentarlo. Bifur tampoco había sido muy bueno con la madera y había creado juguetes muy buenos para los niños. Suspiró y pensó en lo que le diría cuando volviera a aparecer. No podía dejar que el mal humor de Bifur asustara a su clientela y, de todos modos, eran familia, eran primos y Bofur había decidido cuidar de él. Debían llevarse bien.

Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente, cuando Bofur fue a la tienda, se la encontró vacía. Bifur no estaba en la puerta como todas las mañanas. Los niños estaban allí, en el escaparate, pero esta vez estaban más callados de lo habitual. Bofur se acercó a ellos, listo para abrir la tienda.

—No ha venido _el señor del hacha_— dijo un pequeño enano.

—¿Seguís enfadados? — preguntó otro.

—A mí me parece bien, mamá dice que no debemos acercarnos _al señor del hacha_, que estemos siempre cerca del señor Bofur —dijo una pequeña enana totalmente orgullosa con sus palabras. Bofur intentó sonreír pero le salió una mala mueca. Los niños se habían acostumbrado a llamar a Bifur "_el señor del hacha_". Ni siquiera lo ocultaban y lo gritaban en medio de la juguetería con el hojalatero justo a unos metros de ellos. Él nunca mostró interés ninguno en lo que decían, ni siquiera parecía escucharlos o importarle, pero era algo que había molestado profundamente a Bofur. Era su primo después de todo.

—No estamos enfadados… —respondió abriendo la puerta. Quizás Bifur por fin había hecho uso de la llave que él tenía y se había presentado antes para seguir haciendo los juguetes que ayer no pudo hacer. Pero una desagradable sensación de hormigueo recorrió al juguetero cuando entró en la tienda y se la encontró oscura y vacía, las herramientas tal y como las había dejado ayer—… sólo… estamos… él está enfermo.

—¿Es por el hacha de su cabeza? —dijo la niña enana. Bofur no la escuchó, simplemente miró hacia delante, hacia la tienda vacía. Nunca había entrado en la tienda para verla así de oscura y solitaria. Bifur siempre estaba dentro, siempre haciendo juguetes, o comiendo, o tomándose un descanso. Eso era raro, pero el pobre enano también se cansaba de vez en cuando. Incluso Bofur había tenido que vendarle alguna que otra vez la mano por un mal golpe o una astilla clavada.

— Si… — respondió inconscientemente—… si, será por eso… Vamos entrad.

— Mejor así — dijeron los pequeños convencidos—. Daba miedo.

— Sí, siempre estaba mirando cuando cantábamos o bailábamos.

— Era incómodo.

— A mi madre no le gustaba.

— A la mía tampoco.

Bofur ignoraba todas las pedorretas infantiles. Ni siquiera las estaba escuchando. Había entrado en el taller y lo recorría de un lado al otro, buscando alguna señal de que Bifur había estado allí. Pero nada. Ese día no hubo canciones, ni risas por su parte, sólo un par de muecas e intentos pero realmente su ausencia le tenía preocupado. Tras el accidente Bifur siempre había sido muy predecible, siempre tosco y malhumorado, nunca parecía ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y realmente nunca se enfadaba y si lo hacía se le olvidaba pocas horas después. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía. Decidió esperar varios días más. Estos días eran más difíciles para él. Ahora se pasaba el día en el taller y sólo salía para cumplir con los clientes, muchas enanas, ofendidas, le decían que simplemente tenía que buscar a otro que le ayudara con el trabajo, que debía volver a la tienda con sus clientes en vez de mantenerse en la trastienda. Pero rechazaba esa idea, no iba a contratar a nadie más que no fuera Bifur y daba igual lo que tuviera que esperar. Sabía que tarde o temprano su primo volvería.

Pero no lo hizo.


	2. Flauta

Dos semanas pasaron y la tienda seguía igual de lúgubre. Bofur estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos, daba igual lo que se preocupara en engañar a sus clientes, sabía que no lo conseguía. Estaba preocupado por su primo, realmente preocupado. Entonces decidió hacer algo que no había ni siquiera pensado hacer en los meses que llevaba la juguetería abierta. Tomarse un día libre.

Usaría ese día para ir a buscar a su primo. Erebor era grande, muy grande, pero él y toda la compañía eran famosos por su gran aventura y valor para recobrar la montaña. Si alguien había visto a Bifur, que no era difícil de diferenciar, seguramente sabría donde encontrarlo. Lamentablemente varias horas después de pasarse recorriendo los pasillos preguntando a todo enano que encontrara no hubo noticias. Varias veces se encontró con clientes y con madres de mucho de los niños que habían visitado su tienda. Pero esta vez no hubo sonrisas, no hubo reverencias con el gorro quitado ni guiños traviesos, sólo hubo preguntas. Preguntas sin respuesta. No lo aguantaba ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Bifur? Sólo quedaba un sitio donde preguntar. Se recorrió media montaña para visitar el centro de ella, donde estaban todas las tiendas más lujosas y los restaurantes más exquisitos. El rey le habría otorgado un comercio en el pleno centro de la montaña si él lo hubiera querido. Pero Bifur y él habían preferido un lugar apartado, lejos del bullicio donde poder tocar música y cantar sin molestar a nadie. Bueno, realmente lo había decidido él, todas las decisiones siempre las había hecho él… Con el ceño fruncido y apesadumbrado siguió caminando por las calles hasta topar con un refinado restaurante, entró sin invitación y sin que nadie le molestara. De todos modos ya todo el mundo le conocía y sabían que no venía por la comida. Recorrió la gran sala llena de mesas de madera y oro y empujó la puerta que daba a las cocinas. El olor a especias y a guiso le envolvió pero no dejó que eso le distrajera y rebuscó entre todo el grupo de enanos que estaba en la cocina, buscando la melena pelirroja.

— Si buscas a tu hermano está allí, señor Bofur— dijo uno de los cocineros cargando una enorme olla en brazos. Bofur se volvió hacia donde había señalado y se topó con su hermano con un ridículo sombrero y la cabeza metida en una cacerola… a saber qué demonios hacía. No le importó, caminó hacia él y le golpeó el hombro con el puño cerrado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Oh Bofur! Que placer más grande tenerte aquí ¿has decidido por fin a aceptar mi invitación a comer? — dijo Bombur felizmente mientras se limpiaba la barba con el sucio y gastado delantal gris –antaño blanco-.

— No, lo siento Bombur, estaba buscando a Bifur ¿le has visto? — Bombur alzó una ceja confuso.

— Creí que vivía contigo y que trabajabais juntos— Bofur frunció el ceño.

— No vive conmigo, trabajábamos juntos pero hace casi tres semanas que no ha aparecido. Estoy preocupado.

— ¿Tres semanas? ¿No has oído nada de él?

— Chef Bombur— pidieron por un lado. Bombur lo calló con una mano, mirando atentamente a Bofur.

—No, creí que tú sabrías algo, donde vive o qué está haciendo.

— Ya te digo, creí que vivía contigo. No sé nada de él desde… bueno, desde que llegamos. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Bofur cambió de un pie al otro, imitando inconscientemente a Bifur cuando estaba incómodo.

— Tuvimos una pequeña riña hace unas semanas — Bombur hizo un ademan de cansancio pero Bofur le sujetó—. No pasó nada, ni siquiera sé porqué se molestó…

— Siempre haciendo trastadas, Bofur… ¿No ves que hay que tratarlo de manera especial?

— ¡Si no hice nada! Estábamos en la tienda, yo estaba charlando con las clientas y de repente entró en cólera.

— ¿Entró en cólera? Pero eso es normal, siempre está con los puños en alto.

— Sí, sí, pero esta vez… deberías haberlo visto. No sé qué nervio le está tocando el cacharro que tiene en la frente pero le está afectando de mala manera.

— Chef… disculpe pero estamos al máximo… — volvió a escucharse por detrás.

— Sí, sí, ahora voy… Mira Bofur, no lo he visto. No tengo ni idea de donde podría estar. Ahora estoy ocupado pero me aseguraré de preguntarles a todos los clientes que entren. Ya me conocen, seguramente encuentre alguna respuesta. De todos modos sólo tienes que buscar donde menos te lo esperes— Bombur comenzó a caminar por las mesas oliendo y saboreando platos que les daba a probar sus cocineros—. Busca donde no hayas buscado, no puede haberse ido de la montaña.

—No… seguramente no…

Dicho esto ambos se despidieron y Bofur volvió a verse solo en medio de la concurrida calle principal de Erebor. Se preguntó si ir a ver al rey sería demasiado pero desechó la idea… su único rey estaba enterrado en lo más hondo de la montaña, da igual que familiar lo supliera…

Entonces se le encendió la bombilla. Claro, se le había olvidado mirar en las minas. Bifur le tenía un gran respeto al rey, si está solo seguramente se encontrara lo más cerca que pudiera del único, a parte de su familia, que le había ayudado y guiado.

Fue a paso ligero por los entroncados pasadizos que llevaban a las minas. No estaba abierto para todos los enanos, obviamente eran celosos en cuanto a quien entraba al corazón de su poder y su riqueza, pero él no tendría problemas. Ni él ni su primo. A medida que bajaba por la montaña la oscuridad y el calor comenzaron a florecer en su camino. El fuego de las minas y las enormes fraguas hacían que la temperatura fuera insoportable. Él apenas estaba acostumbrado al calor, siempre se había mantenido en la superficie, en los niveles superiores. Pronto el sudor estuvo bajando por su frente a causa del sombrero, pero aun así no se lo quitó ¿Quién era Bofur sin su sombrero? Las preguntas comenzaron a presentársele en su cabeza, imposibles de evitar ¿realmente Bifur estaría aquí con este calor infernal? ¿Cómo afectaría esto al metal de su cabeza? Seguramente el metal se dilataría y estaría en continuo cambio de temperatura, esto no era bueno físicamente para él. Realmente esperaba que estuviera en los niveles de arriba, escondido y trabajando el metal de alguna ferretería o herrería. El ruido de los enanos trabajando era ensordecedor. Los martillos, los enormes yunques chocando los unos con los otros. La oscuridad era casi absoluta de no ser por la lava y el fuego. Allí donde miraba había un grupo de fornidos enanos chocando un inmenso martillo de hierro y acero contra un trozo de oro tan grande como su cabeza. Se estiró el cuello de su camisa, buscando desesperadamente algo de aire. ¡Era insoportable! Se acercó, casi a trompicones, a un grupo de enanos que descansaban comiéndose un gran trozo de asado con una gran barra de pan. Los enanos se le quedaron mirando con medias sonrisas cómplices. Todos estaban con poca ropa y cubiertos de hollín y sudor.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? —dijo uno.

— ¿Eres nuevo? No pareces acostumbrarte a esto ¿eh?

— No te acostumbras nunca, al menos no al principio.

— Sí, recuerdo que me llevó tres años soportar esto sin vomitar— todos soltaron una carcajada al unísono. Bofur no sabía que encontraban tan gracioso, esto era insoportable.

— Debe de trabajar en los pisos de arriba. ¡He chaval! ¿Qué buscas?

— Soy Bofur, estoy buscando a mi primo Bifur ¿le habéis visto?

— ¿Bofur? — preguntó uno.

— ¿Bifur?

— Así que eres uno de los trece enanos que recuperaron la montaña de las garras del dragón ¿eh?

— Maldita sea, si sólo tendrá la mitad que yo.

— Por favor — dijo Bofur algo cansado por todo el jaleo y el calor— ¿habéis visto a Bifur?

— Vale, vale, déjanos pensar "oh, Bofur" — el enano ignoró la burla, sólo quería salir de allí.

— ¿Tú primo es un enano que tiene un hacha incrustada en la cabeza y que solo habla el idioma enano?

— Ese es el único Bifur que conocemos— el corazón de Bofur se aceleró ¡era él!

— Sí, un enano muy callado.

— Pero muy trabajador.

— Se le nota que se le da bien el metal, trabaja duro.

— Sí, sí, es él ¿Dónde está? — preguntó agitado. Los enanos se miraron los unos a los otros.

—Trabaja dos niveles más abajo, muchacho— respondió el que parecía más viejo.

— Si no aguantas aquí vas a morir si bajas más — Bofur se sintió desfallecer, apenas conseguía mantenerse consciente con esta calor ¿Cómo iba a bajar dos niveles más? Su preocupación se plasmó en la cara pues uno de los enanos más viejos –pero robustos- suspiró con cansancio.

— Le iré a buscar. Quédate aquí— el resto de enanos le vitoreó y le dio palmadas en la espalda por su osadía. Al parecer había que ser o muy viejo o muy loco para bajar tanto en el corazón de la montaña y Bifur estaba muy metido en ambas cosas.

Decidió quedarse allí sentado con el resto de los enanos. Incluso se quitó el sombrero y la chaqueta de lana mientras esperaba. Le ofrecieron comida pero la rechazó lo más educadamente que pudo. Estuvo allí casi media hora hasta que el fornido enano volvió a aparecer, solo.

—Tu primo tiene un humor bastante malo— dijo con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer habían estado gritándose el uno al otro un buen rato.

— ¿Está allí abajo? ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Bofur algo atragantado por el calor.

— Sí muchacho, está allí, le he dicho que le estabas buscando pero se ha negado a subir… No le he entendido muy bien, tiene un peculiar acento, pero creo que ha dicho algo como "metete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz".

Bofur se levantó de un brinco, cosa que lamentó cuando su mirada se volvió borrosa durante unos segundos, pero impidió por todos los medios posibles caer al suelo.

— ¿Cómo llego a su nivel?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás loco?

— Tíos, este la palma…

—He dicho — comenzó, poniéndose la chaqueta y el sombrero con toda la dignidad que pudo— que cómo llego a su nivel.

El enano que había servido de mensajero se le quedó mirando boquiabierto. Alzó el dedo pulgar por encima de su hombro, señalando detrás de él.

— Sólo tienes que seguir esa rampa de abajo y bajar dos pisos, él está en una forja a la derecha. Solo hay trece o catorce enanos ahí abajo así que no te será difícil encontrarle…

— Perfecto.

Dicho esto se marchó por donde el enano le había dicho. Detrás de él escuchó como el grupo comenzaba una apuesta de si volvía o no convida. En lo más profundo eso le asustó, pero no iba a dejar a su primo sólo, no después de todo lo ocurrido.

Casi prefería volver a ser atacado por las arañas. O peor, ser metido en la hoguera de los trolls. Esto era insufrible. Terminó por quitarse el gorro y la chaqueta. Incluso se quitó la primera capa de lana que llevaba encima. Las trenzas se habían caído por la humedad de su sudor y el flequillo se le había quedado pegado a la frente. Cada bocanada que daba era como si puro fuego le llenara por dentro. Consiguió llegar al nivel indicado arrastrando los pies y apoyándose en la pared. Alzó la mirada, parpadeando repetidas veces para que el sudor no le entrara en los ojos. Bifur estaba a unos cuantos metros a espaldas de él. Llevaba unos pantalones de tela ligeros y un mandil. Su piel antaño blanca ahora era de un fuerte color negro causado por el hollín pegado a su piel por el sudor. Estaba forjando un gran lingote de oro golpeándolo uno y otra vez con una enorme maza casi de su tamaño. Bofur intentó dar un paso más pero una ola de fuerte calor lo detuvo, incluso veía el aire distorsionado por el fuego. Supo que no podía dar un paso más. Infló los pulmones de aire caliente y gritó su nombre. Sólo quería hablar, saber que estaba bien y resolver sus diferencias. Le pediría que volviera, que dejara este infierno pero aceptaría cualquier decisión, sólo quería saber qué demonios había pasado.

Por más que gritó y gritó no hubo forma de llamar su atención. Ya estaba perdiendo el sentido, volvió a coger aire por última vez y dio el grito más alto que pudo, pero nada pudo luchar contra el gong de los martillos. Su vista se fue difuminando poco a poco… el calor era insoportable…

Bifur dio un último golpe con la maza y examinó su trabajo secándose la frente con cuidado con el antebrazo. Estaba molesto por el mensajero. Sabía que Bofur había estado preguntando por él pero estaba demasiado dolido por el incidente. No iba a caer tan bajo como para dejar que Bofur le pisara más. No, no iba a ser más utilizado tontamente. Suspiró con cansancio, este calor habría llegado a matarlo si no hubiera trabajado antes en tales condiciones. Soltó unos segundos la maza y miró por encima del hombro para ver si el mensajero había vuelto. Sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa y el espanto de ver a Bofur apoyado en el muro del pasadizo, estaba totalmente rojo por el calor, su ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo y la poca que llevaba estaba pegada a su cuerpo ¿a quién se le ocurría bajar a esta profundidad con tantas capas? Gritó en Khuzdul un par de indicaciones a sus compañeros y dejó su puesto, corriendo hacia su primo.

Bofur vio como, por fin, Bifur se giró y le vio. Casi sonrió al ver su cara de espanto ¿porqué esa cara? Quería preguntar, esto era casi cómico. Siempre creyó que iba a ser incinerado por fuego de dragón y al final lo haría meses después y por el calor de las minas de su propio hogar. Observó cómo Bifur daba indicaciones con señas y gritos a los otros enanos, entonces corrió hacia él y con un gran impulso lo subió sobre su hombro y corrió camino arriba. Bofur apenas era consciente del recorrido ni de las voces. Le pareció escuchar el cacareo del grupo de enanos con el que estuvo hablando, todos riñendo y gritando cosas como "¡Empate!" "No, aun no sabemos si está muerto". Dio un bufido… daba gusto ver como sus hermanos de raza se preocupaban los unos por los otros. Poco le importó. Simplemente se dejó llevar por su primo. Al principio pensaba que le dejaría en las puertas de la mina pero una vez fuera continuó su camino por toda Erebor. Mucha gente se giraba a mirarles, seguramente tendrían una pinta cómica… o tenebrosa. Bofur dudaba que el rostro de su primo mostrara ahora diversión alguna. Sin saber cómo llegaron a su casa ¿Cómo demonios sabia donde vivía? Ahora mismo su cabeza estaba lejos de pensar una buena teoría. Solo gruñó por lo bajo cuando Bifur, ni corto ni perezoso, le dio una soberana patada a la puerta arrancándola de las bisagras y se metió dentro. Pateó un par de puertas, mirando en varias habitaciones. Bofur estuvo a punto de interrumpir alegando que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien para andar o que, si buscaba su habitación, estaba al final del pasillo a mano izquierda pero ni su voz salió ni se creyó capaz de poder dar un solo paso. Una vez Bifur atravesó la puerta, gruñendo y soltando maldiciones, le tiró sobre la cama y desapareció por el pasillo. Volvió con una gran palangana de agua, un trapo –que no era tal, miedo le daba preguntar de donde había arrancado la tela- y un par de vasos.

Bofur se estiró cuan largo era, abrazando la almohada fresca. Había olvidado como echaba de menos su cama. Bifur dejó la palangana con agua a un lado y se sentó en un taburete improvisado, mojó el trapo y lo pasó por su frente, humedeciéndola. Bofur jadeó por el fresco y se frotó contra el paño, deseoso de que el frío hiciera desaparecer el calor sofocante. Antes de que le diera tiempo a pedir nada Bifur ya tenía un vaso lleno de agua fresca y Bofur lo vació tres veces antes de quedar totalmente satisfecho. Entonces se percató del silencio de la sala. Decidió que ahora era el momento idóneo para restaurar las cosas.

— Casi la palmo ¿eh? — creyó que su viejo humor enfriaría el ambiente pero por el ceño fruncido de Bifur vio que había cometido un error. Otro error—. Oye mira… lo siento mucho ¿vale? No debería haberlo hecho. Sólo quiero arreglarlo todo. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, recuperamos Erebor juntos ¿Por qué vamos a dejar que esta simple riña nos separe? Seguro que ni siquiera te gusta trabajar en las minas, podemos volver a trabajar juntos en la juguetería. Simplemente perdóname.

Por el ceño de Bifur supo que la había vuelto a liar. Su primo soltó unas cuantas frases en Khuzdul seguido de unas señas que juntas podrían llegar a crear la frase "_No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho ¿verdad?_" Por un momento Bofur quiso mentir y decirle que sí, que sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pero no tenía ni idea y lo último que quería era empeorar las cosas.

—No, no sé qué demonios te pasó. Sé que tienes problemas, que las cosas en tú cabeza no están bien, pero no puedes actuar así por cualquier tontería— su tono era condescendiente, pausado, como si le hablara a un niño. El rostro de Bifur se volvió libido otra vez, como cuando encolerizó en la juguetería y volvió a mover los dedos y a soltar frases en Khuzdul. Bofur analizó seña por seña y frase por frase y el resultado de todo fue "_Tú regalaste mi regalo de cortejo_" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¿regalo de cortejo? ¿De qué demonios está hablando? Analizó ese día, paso por paso, segundo por segundo. Lo había hecho más de una vez en su cabeza. Todo había ido bien, se había levantado, fue a la tienda más o menos a la misma hora, se encontró con Bifur, decidieron comer juntos ese día, jugó con los niños, le tocó la flauta a los niños y a la hora de comer dijo que se quedaría con Bifur. Una enana insistió y él a cambio le regaló… le regaló… le regaló la flauta de madera que Bifur le había dado. Su corazón saltó en su pecho.

— ¿Regalo de…? ¿Cortejo…? Por Durin ¿de qué diantres estás hablando? — Bofur se incorporó de golpe ignorando la deshidratación y el calor de su cuerpo. Bifur se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, no soltó ni un gesto más—. Quiero decir ¡Somos familia! Ni siquiera sabía que… Por mi madre, has estado casado, Bifur ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza para pensar una tontería así?

En el momento de soltar las palabras deseó habérselas tragado enteras, que alguien le hubiera golpeado, incluso si Bifur le hubiera golpeado le hubiera dado la razón. Ambos se quedaron mirando, imposible averiguar cual tenía los ojos más abiertos. Sin embargo Bifur fue el primero en responder. Se levantó y, ante la pregunta de Bofur, sólo señaló el hacha de su cabeza, y sin decir ni una palabra más se marchó. Bofur no dijo palabra alguna tampoco, ya fuera por vergüenza o por lástima simplemente se quedó allí tumbado en la cama, quieto, esperando, si por algún milagro, Bifur volvía. Pero se quedó solo, nadie apareció.


	3. Ascuas

A la mañana siguiente reabrió la juguetería. Tan solitaria y triste como había sido siendo desde hacía varias semanas. No sabía que le hizo pensar que quizás Bifur estaría allí parado al día siguiente. Seguía trabajando todo lo que podía en el taller y sirviendo a los clientes como buenamente pudo encerrado en la depresión en la que estaba. No le habló a nadie sobre el incidente. No sabía que decir si quiera. Pasaron los días y Bifur continuó sin aparecer. La clientela también había dejado de venir, no solo porque Bofur apenas tenía tiempo de jugar con ellos por tener que hacer los juguetes él mismo, sino porque el estado depresivo del enano influenciaba a los niños. Unos pocos habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para unir su estado de ánimo con la ausencia de "_el señor del hacha_" y habían hecho preguntas que Bofur no quiso responder: "¿Dónde está?" "¿Cuándo volverá?" "¿Está bien?" "¿Porqué no está aquí?" Tenía respuesta para todas esas preguntas ¿Dónde estaba? En las minas de Erebor, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de allí ¿Cuándo volverá? Posiblemente nunca ¿Está bien? Espero que sí, aunque lo dudo ¿Porqué no está aquí? Porque soy gilipollas… Él tenía la culpa. Había creído que la flauta era un simple juguete más para la tienda… no había preguntado y se había deshecho de él lo más pronto que pudo. Ni siquiera le veía un valor suficiente como para venderlo… ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía precio. Era un regalo de cortejo, algo totalmente fuera de un valor material. Bifur había sido bastante inteligente en ese sentido. Él era un juguetero, un bardo juguetero ¿de qué le serviría a un juguetero unas piedras preciosas? ¿O un colgante de oro? ¿O un lingote de oro para algo más que para hacer un juguete de él? Bifur le había hecho un juguete, algo tan común y útil como una flauta. Algo que solo él podría encontrarle valor… ¿qué había hecho?

Llegó la hora de comer y se encontró solo en la tienda, se sentó en su silla junto a la que hasta hace un par de semanas había pertenecido a Bifur. Pero no tenía hambre. No quería comer, no solo, no quería ver su tienda tan vacía y desprovista de vida. La había adorado, cada rincón, cada mota de polvo, cada astilla que salía volando de una pieza de madera que Bifur estaba dando forma… lo había perdido todo… había perdido a Bifur y con eso su vida se había venido abajo… ¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser?

Decidió actuar. Bifur era el pilar principal de su casa, de su vida porque ¿qué era un juguetero sin niños, un juguetero sin una tienda de juguetes, un juguetero sin juguetes, un juguetero sin aquel que le daba inspiración para hacer dichos juguetes? Bofur siempre pensaba en Bifur cuando hacía los juguetes. Quería hacer algo práctico y útil para los niños, algo divertido pero también tenía que ser fácil para que Bifur pudiera hacerlos. Él había sido juguetero pero después de su accidente sus capacidades habían sido muy reducidas tanto en la práctica como a la hora de diseñarlos, y Bofur siempre había encontrado en ello un reto. Un reto que había desaparecido y que él no podía permitir que esa desaparición fuera permanente.

Cerró la juguetería antes de tiempo, total, no creía que nadie fuera ya en todo el día, y se precipitó por las calles de Erebor corriendo sin cesar. Varios minutos después llegó a una puerta que reconoció enseguida, se detuvo de repente, se arregló la ropa, se alisó el sombrero y dio un par de golpes en la puerta. Apareció segundos después una rolliza enana con una barba castaña y ojos verdes. Al verle le sonrió dándole una descarada mirada que le recorrió entero. Sin saber por qué Bofur se sintió asqueado con ese escrutinio. No dejó que expresión alguna cambiara su cara de alegría infantil y sonrió a la mujer mostrando todos sus dientes.

— Hola, querida. Pasaba por aquí y recordé un pequeño problemilla que me surgió, nada importante, pero en el que quizás podrías ayudarme.

— Haré lo que pueda, señor Bofur. Por favor, pase—. Bofur se atragantó, no quería entrar, sólo quería recuperar lo que malditamente era suyo y largarse a buscar a Bifur. Su incomodidad se plasmó en su expresión corporal pero intentó por todos los medios no alertar a la enana.

— Lo siento, pero tengo algo de prisa… Sólo preguntaré por aquella flauta que le di hace unas cuantas semanas en mi tienda… Fue todo un malentendido y pediría, por favor, que se me devolviera— la enana alzó una ceja, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— Es de mala educación pedir de vuelta un regalo, señor Bofur — "me importa un carajo la educación ahora, señora" quiso responder el enano, pero se contuvo. Paciencia, Bofur, paciencia— y menos sin dar algo a cambio.

Bofur sonrió lo más que pudo. Era eso o enzarzarse con la enana a ver quien podía más.

— ¿Y qué es lo que mi bella dama quiere?

— Decir eso en la puerta de un hogar no es de un buen enano ¿porqué no entra y hablamos dentro?

Un escalofrío le recorrió. Sabía lo que quería y, realmente, si hubiera sido en otra ocasión habría aceptado con ganas. Por Durin, no era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había abierto la juguetería. Las mujeres se le habían lanzado y él había estado más que contento de recibirlas en su lecho… Pero mientras veía a esa mujer frente a él comenzó a recordar todas esas veces que flirteaba con las enanas en su tienda mientras sentía la lastimosa mirada que Bifur le soltaba desde el taller. Antes no lo había notado, pero ahora lo sentía, clavándose una y otra vez en su pecho. Cada mujer a la que le guiñaba un ojo, cada enana con la que iba a comer, a cada hija de extraña que agarraba en brazos para caerle bien a la enana que le acompañaba, cada vez que cerraba la tienda y se despedía de Bifur para ir a su casa donde, seguramente, en la puerta le esperaba alguna familiar… todas esas veces Bifur había ignorado lo que pasaba y había trabajado para construirle el presente para su cortejo, para la formalización, siempre en silencio, siempre atento a todo lo que Bofur decía, a todas las decisiones que él tomaba… esta, ahora, era una de las decisiones más fundamentales que tendría que dar en su vida. Por un lado podía acostarse con esa mujer y conseguir la flauta. Bifur tendría una ligera idea de cómo lo habría conseguido y él se habría acostado con una mujer después de aceptar el regalo de cortejo… una traición horrible… por otro lado podía rechazar la oferta de la enana. No tendría de vuelta su flauta pero tampoco haría más daño a Bifur… Más daño del que había hecho…

— ¿Y bien? — insistió—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Bofur abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, indeciso. De pronto vio la respuesta clara en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y suspiró.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar la oferta. No puedo darte lo que me pides—. No hubo un "querida" después de la frase, ni siquiera un "mi dama". No, esta vez era él, él y la decisión que había tomado. No sabía aun si era para bien o para mal, pero no dañaría más a Bifur. Ya había sido suficiente. La enana le miró ofendida, apretó los labios y cerró la puerta. A medida que la luz caliente de la casa se apagaba con el cerrar de la puerta toda su esperanza desapareció con ella.

* * *

Varios días pasaron, la tienda estaba de capa caída. Ya ni siquiera se preocupaba en hacer más juguetes pues los niños habían dejado de venir. Y si volvían ya no había fiesta, ni música. Bofur había tirado su flauta. No iba a volver a utilizarla, no quería otra flauta que no fuera la que Bifur le regaló. No había vuelto a verle y quería, su pecho se consumía, quería bajar a las minas de nuevo pero no sabía si iba a volver a encontrarle o si esta vez Bifur le salvaría la vida. Sí, obviamente lo haría, pero no quería dañar más al enano. Suspiró de nuevo y se recostó en el mostrador, con la mirada clavada en sus dedos. Era gracioso lo normales y simples que eran los dedos de un juguetero. No eran diferentes a unas manos normales, sin embargo podían hacer reír a un niño… pero no podían hacer feliz a la persona más importante para ellos…

Estaba tan absorto que no se percató de una pequeña figura que había frente al mostrador, mirándole con las manitas a la espalda.

— ¡Oh! Hola pequeño ¿querrías algo?

— ¿Aun no ha venido "_el señor del hacha_"? — Bofur suspiró.

— No, aun no ha venido.

— ¿Porqué?

— Porque he sido malo— dijo con tono repetitivo, es lo que siempre le había respondido a los niños. Ellos aceptaban mejor eso que el mudo silencio.

— ¿Y cuando te perdonará?

— No sé.

— ¿Y si le devuelves esto te perdonara? — entonces el niño levantó una mano y allí estaba su flauta. Se levantó de golpe mirando con los ojos abiertos y anhelantes la flauta de madera. Entonces reconoció al niño como el hermano de la mujer a la que había ido a ver. ¿Cómo era posible?

— ¿Cómo…?

— Mi hermana dice que lo siente, que estabas muy triste y que cree que es por esta flauta. Dice que no quería hacerte sentir mal y que si esto era por "_el señor del hacha_" que debías tenerlo tú.

Bofur alzó una mano pero la detuvo a varios centímetros. Ahí estaba, podía cogerla e ir a buscar a Bifur. No había hecho nada malo, no había traicionado el pacto de cortejo, había sido devuelto sin un intercambio. Su mano tembló ¿y si el enano apartaba la mano en el último momento? ¿Y si era sólo una burla por parte de su hermana? Lentamente, muy lentamente, cogió la flauta y solo cuando esta se deslizó de los dedos del niño pudo volver a respirar soltando un suspiro aliviado. Se llevó la flauta al pecho y la sostuvo con cariño, como si se hubiera reencontrado con un viejo amigo. Y en cierto modo así era.

— Gracias… muchas gracias— el enano pequeño sonrió mostrando una fila de desdentados dientes de leche.

— ¿Vas a ir a buscar al "_señor del Hacha_"? — Bofur asintió inconscientemente. Se había quedado mirando el instrumento de madera. Cuan tonto había sido era obvio la dedicación que había tenido en cada relieve, en cada forma… y él lo había desechado. Se sentía tan estúpido… ojala no fuera tarde.

— Lo siento, tengo que cerrar— la sonrisa del niño se ensanchó.

— ¿Mañana abierto a la misma hora? — le acompañó hacia la puerta, impaciente. Sólo quería salir corriendo camino a las minas pero le debía demasiado al chico como para hacer semejante cosa, por muchas ganas que tuviera.

— Eso espero— una vez cerrada la puerta de la juguetería pidió permiso y corrió como jamás había corrido. A mitad de camino se detuvo, pensativo. Aún recordaba el calor que había tenido que pasar al ir vestido como iba, ni siquiera pudo acercarse ¿y si no le hubiera visto? ¿Qué hubiera sido de él? No, no cometería de nuevo la misma locura. Fue a su casa y cogió la ropa más fresca que encontró, constaba de unos pantalones de tela finos con una camisa de la misma tela y sin mangas. Jamás se había visto a si mismo vistiendo tan falto de ropa, pero era necesario si quería sobrevivir en las minas el tiempo suficiente como para hablar con Bifur. Él no estaba acostumbrado a los grados de calor que había en lo más hondo de la montaña. Incluso se sacó su sombrero y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Se miró en el espejo y apenas podía reconocerse, se sentía casi desprotegido. Se dijo a si mismo que era por una buena razón, cogió unas cuantas telas y las empapó en agua fresca, se las puso por encima de los hombros, cogió la flauta y se marchó.

Se encontró con un montón de conocidos y clientas. Algunas le pusieron ojitos, otras le miraron con asombro. Ignoró a ambas, no era su problema, ya no. La adrenalina corría por sus venas ¡ni siquiera sabía que decirle! Sólo que tenía que verle y mostrarle la flauta, todo saldría bien. Bifur volvería a casa. Bajó por las minas, a medida que bajaba se sacaba los paños húmedos de los hombros y se los ponía en la cabeza aliviando el calor y evitando que se desmayara como casi ocurrió la última vez. Se volvió a encontrar con los enanos, que le sonrieron con un guiño –sólo unos pocos, seguramente los que ganarían la apuesta- les sonrió y siguió bajando con la flauta fuertemente aferrada. Estaba nervioso, tan nervioso que ni el calor le estaba afectando tanto, no sabía si era por su idea con los paños o que realmente se sentía un enano nuevo.

Llegó, por fin, al nivel de Bifur. El calor era tan inaguantable como siempre, pero al ver a su enano allí trabajando le trajo esperanzas. Al salir del camino y entrar en la sala se percató de lo caliente que estaba el suelo, casi podía sentir como la tela de sus botas se quemaba por el fuego de la montaña. Siguió caminando, una lágrima asomó por la esquina de sus ojos a medida que sentía la piel de sus pies corroerse por el calor ¿cómo demonios sobrevivían allí? Casi no podía andar ¡y no digamos respirar! Bifur seguía trabajando de espaldas, ajeno a todo menos a su trabajo. Se colocó detrás de él –pero a una buena distancia, nunca se sabía que ocurriría si se atreviese a asustarle por la espalda- y gritó su nombre para oírse por encima del ruido del metal. Esta vez Bifur le hoyó a la primera y se tensó notablemente girándose en un rápido movimiento con el ceño fruncido.

— He venido a verte— gritó Bofur, casi afónico por el calor. Bifur gruñó en su idioma y señaló con el dedo el camino de regreso, empujándolo con la otra mano. Bofur se esforzó todo lo que pudo por no mover un pie a pesar de las ganas que tenía. Más gruñidos furiosos salían de Bifur, parecía a punto de un ataque. Comenzó a señalizar con las manos a la par que gruñía, algo sobre darle un golpe o algún tipo de daño físico pero le ignoró, no iba a salir de allí sin hablar. Cansado de que no le dejara dialogar sostuvo las manos que estaban gesticulando y le enseñó la flauta.

— Sólo quiero hablar— al ver la flauta Bofur comprobó que realmente ocurría lo que se temía. Bifur lo malinterpretó. Sabía cómo eran las enanas, sabía, o creía saber, lo que había ocurrido. Sus pobladas cejas oscuras se unieron en un furioso ceño fruncido y comenzó a gritar encolerizado. No hacía falta saber Khuzdul para entender lo que estaba diciendo. Intentó hablar, intentó negar cada una de las acusaciones, pero este parecía demasiado furioso para mantener la calma y escucharle.

— Bifur, sólo guarda silencio un momento. No es lo que crees, realmente quiero aceptar tu oferta— el viejo enano dejó de gruñir para quedarse mirándolo. Bofur creyó que todo se arreglaría por fin, que realmente su primo volvería pero el rostro de Bifur se convirtió en una mueca que unía tanto el dolor, el odio, la humillación y la angustia. De un movimiento le arrancó de las manos la flauta a Bofur y le miró con los ojos cargados de ira para decir una frase que caló muy hondo al juguetero.

"¡_No juegues conmigo, muchacho!_" dicho esto tiró la flauta al fuego de la fragua con un rápido movimiento. Fue un gesto demasiado rápido para un ser tan dañado como Bifur pero el daño cerebral causado por el hacha no fue suficiente como para entorpecer su ademán. Sin embargo para Bofur todo fue diferente. Podía ver el segundo exacto en el que la flauta abandonó los dedos sucios y viejos de Bifur y se precipitaba, en cámara lenta, hacia el fuego. La imagen de la madera cayendo sobre las brasas quedó unos segundos grabada en sus pupilas. Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar en lo que hacía apartó a Bifur de un empujón y metió las manos en las ascuas al rojo vivo en busca de su preciado tesoro. Escuchó a Bifur gritar, incluso escuchó a los otros enanos también unirse a su primo en un mar de gritos y advertencias. Pero lo ignoró, a esas temperaturas la madera ardería en cuestión de milisegundos, debía intentarlo. Sin embargo cuando las manos rozaron el instrumento este se deshizo entre sus dedos y fue entonces cuando se percató del dolor lacerante que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Gritó, gritó como jamás había gritado. El dolor era insoportable, inaguantable, las llamas lamían sus manos con gula, casi como si estuvieran vivas y hambrientas. Unos fuertes brazos rodeándole le sacaron del fuego, pero era inconsciente a todo lo que le rodeaba, sólo podía gritar y ver sus manos ennegrecidas y cubiertas de ampollas, totalmente quemadas.

Los enanos a su alrededor comenzaron a exclamar entre ellos, corrieron de un lado al otro trayendo agua y paños. Dejó de vociferar para ponerse a llorar, no podía evitarlo, dolía, dolía más que nada. Pronto los enanos le metieron las manos en agua, el cambio brusco de temperatura le causó un desagradable cosquilleo pero no aminoró el dolor. Estaba en el suelo, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado allí. Sólo que estaba sentado y apoyado en un fuerte pecho que vibraba por la tensión y por los gritos y órdenes que daba a los enanos que le rodeaban. Le estaba agarrando las manos por las muñecas impidiendo que las moviera pero intentando causar el mínimo dolor posible. Su mente luchaba por mantenerse despierto mientras que su cuerpo lo arrastraba, no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lo cogieron en brazos, unos fuertes brazos que no dejaban de temblar… entonces todo se volvió negro.

Había ajetreo a su alrededor cuando lo sacaron de las minas. Tenía momentos de lucidez en el que lo arrastraban en brazos por media Erebor. Sentía como lo dejaban caer en un lecho, ni siquiera sabía si era el suyo. Unas cuantas manos agarraron las suyas y comenzaron a vendarlas. Tenía flashes de luz en los cuales conseguía distinguir imágenes. Vio unos cuantos enanos que no conocía, reconoció el techo de su habitación. Oía murmurar voces. Había alguien que se lamentaba, alguien susurraba su nombre en otro lenguaje. Pudo ver durante unos segundos a Bifur a su lado, agarrándole las muñecas mientras él se resistía cuando el médico enano le curaba las manos y sobre sus rodillas pudo distinguir su gorro arrugado, seguramente, por haberlo estado aferrando con fuerza ¿realmente se estaba resistiendo? Su cuerpo no le obedecía, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al parecer se relajó al verle allí. Él estaba a su lado, gruesas gotas transparentes bajaban por sus mejillas limpiando el hollín de su cara y dejando surcos de piel bronceada y limpia. ¿Por qué Bifur estaba llorando? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sólo escuchaba las voces intentando tranquilizarle y unos fuertes brazos le agarraban. Él sólo quería abrazarle, decirle que todo estaría bien. Todo está bien porque él está en casa, todo saldrá bien… sólo lamentaba no haber podido salvar su pequeño tesoro a tiempo.

Despertó de un sobresalto varias horas después. Sus manos estaban totalmente inmovilizadas con fuertes vendas. El olor a médico, a alcohol y desinfectante estaba impregnado en su habitación. Al menos le alegraba saber que no se encontraba en ningún centro médico y sí en la protección de su hogar. Tragó saliva sonoramente, tenía sed, mucha sed, el dolor de sus manos era inaguantable. Seguramente ya se le habrían pasado los efectos de las drogas soporíferas. No sabía en qué demonios había estado pensando al meter las manos en las brasas ¿Realmente qué demonios intentaba? Ah, si… quería traerle a casa. Jadeó por el dolor e intentó tragar algo de saliva para poder recuperar algo de voz. Una vez conseguido gritó lo más alto que pudo… pero no vino nadie. Volvió a gritar una y otra vez hasta que su garganta escoció… No había nadie en casa… Bifur no había vuelto… Se quedó tumbado en la cama, recordando esos flashes de imágenes que había tenido en su inconsciencia, pero parecía tan lejano que no sabía si realmente había ocurrido o se lo había inventado su mente enferma y necesitada. Miró a un lado y pudo ver el taburete donde se había sentado Bifur y, sobre él, su gorro. Lo cogió como pudo, lo alisó y se lo llevó al rostro en un suave abrazo antes de colocárselo sobre su cabeza. Sus hombros se hundieron y su corazón se contrajo. De un modo u otro ahora sólo sabía una cosa… que estaba solo y que había perdido a Bifur… Se cruzó de brazos con estos apoyados en la cara y dejó que su llanto saliera cubierto por sus brazos dañados. No podía hacer otra cosa que llorar… hasta por fin perder la consciencia. Lo había perdido todo.

Continuará


	4. Sombras tras el mostrador

Siento la tardanza! subiré los dos últimos capítulos ya la historia está terminada! jajajaj gracias a todos por leer! si sabéis de alguien que pueda traducirla al ingles que me avise, necesito ayuda con eso... jajaajaj estoy en proceso!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo cambió. No volvió a ver a Bifur, eso no había evolucionado, pero tenía visita todos los días. Siempre había unos cuantos niños en su puerta que le traían comida y bebida, sobre todo té. Bofur intentaba sonreír y agradecerles todo lo que hacían ¡Incluso le tenían que dar de comer porque no podía usar sus manos! El médico le venía a ver de vez en cuando también. Le cambiaba las vendas y le daba medicinas. En más de una ocasión había sentido el enorme deseo de preguntarle acerca de su primo… pero ni una sola palabra sobre él salió de sus labios y el médico no dijo nada tampoco así que el tema se fue olvidando. No volvió a la juguetería. De todos modos eso, por ahora, había acabado para él. No podía seguir trabajando hasta que sus manos se curaran y para eso aun requería mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Había sido un milagro que no las hubiera perdido, sólo se habían salvado gracias a su constitución de enano… pero tardaría en volverlas a tener como entonces. Eso es algo que rompió totalmente a Bofur. Ya no podría volver a la juguetería. No podría tocar su flauta, ni divertir a los niños, ni bailar mientras que Bifur se encargaba de hacer los juguetes… Él se había ido, no había vuelto y él estaba solo y roto. Roto como lo estaban casi todos los juguetes del taller… Los niños eran lo único que ahora le levantaba la moral. Todos los días le traían lo que asombrosamente eran sus platos favoritos. Carne, sobre todo mucha carne, con salsa, con patatas, guisos, y ni una sola gota de comida verde y tarta de queso. Suspiraba al imaginarse a la madre de esos niños cocinándole las comidas que él tanto deseaba… ¿Cómo diantres se habían enterado de cómo les gustaba la carne hecha, con cuanta sal y especias o que le encantaba la tarta de queso? Tendría que empezar a pensar en encontrar una mujer pronto… lo de Bifur le había dejado marcado y tan solo… con una mujer podría volver a abrir la tienda, tendría que ser una mujer trabajadora y manitas, que también supiera cocinar y que le ayudara con los vendajes… pero por más que se intentaba imaginar a una mujer así esta no aparecía… no era una mujer lo que aparecía.

Al cabo de unas semanas el médico volvió a cambiarle los vendajes pero esta vez de forma que pudiera usar sus dedos. Ya no sentía las manos restringidas en puños y por fin era capaz de comenzar con los movimientos para volver a recuperar el tejido quemado. Por fin, después de un largo tiempo, podía volver a hacerse las trenzas. Había tenido que estar todo este tiempo con el pelo destrenzado al ser incapaz de hacerlo por sí mismo y unas trenzas enanas no podían ser hechas por cualquiera. Lamentablemente sus manos fueron torpes e indispuestas para seguir el ritmo que él quería y al final sus trenzas acabaron mal hechas y deformes… sólo pudo suspirar… ahora tenía que pasar por un largo proceso de recuperación y pensar en qué haría una vez estuviera curado ¿sería capaz de volver a la juguetería y trabajar donde hacía tiempo había sido tan feliz? Ahora ni siquiera quedaba una sombra de lo que antaño fue… y sólo era capaz de arrepentirse por su cobardía e idiotez.

* * *

Al igual que siempre ese mismo día en el que le cambiaron las vendas volvieron a llamar a su casa. Todos los días a la misma hora. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Había esperado todos los días la comida que esos pequeños le traían pero ya era hora de decirles que era suficiente. Ya podía más o menos usar sus manos, no quería tener a todas las madres pendientes de sus necesidades. Debía dejar de depender de nadie ahora que iba a estar solo, por mucho que le asustara. Abrió la puerta a los niños y estos entraron a trompicones como siempre con una bolsa de comida por encima de sus cabezas.

— Buenos días, señor Bofur— saludó uno.

— Le traemos la comida de hoy.

— Con tarta de queso, como no— dijo otro. Bofur les dejó entrar con una sonrisa que fue decayendo poco a poco. Realmente iba a echar mucho de menos a esos críos…

Fueron todos al comedor y se pusieron a hacer la mesa, como todos los días. Esta vez Bofur les ayudó a pesar de los mofletes inflados y los pucheros. No, esto iba a cambiar hoy… Puso esta vez cuatro platos. Eran en total tres pequeños enanos y él, este iba a ser su último día así que no le importaba dividir la ración para que todos pudieran comer. Los niños se mostraron alerta, algo había cambiado y lo sabían pero aun así se sentaron a la mesa y todos comieron juntos. Al terminar Bofur se volvió hacia los niños.

— Chicos, os quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí estas últimas semanas.

Los niños hicieron gestos de restarle importancia y sonrieron, sin embargo Bofur no había acabado.

— Quería preguntaros cual de vuestras madres había hecho la comida. Quiero ir a darle las gracias personalmente y a decirle que no hace falta que me traigáis más comida. Ya estoy bien, puedo usar las manos— alzó las manos vendadas con las que sujetaba los cubiertos. No se percató de las miradas que se echaban los unos a los otros—. Con eso no quiero decir que no podáis volver, por supuesto que podéis, me haríais muy felices pero… no quiero depender de nadie más. Así que, por favor, decidle a vuestras madres que dejen de preocuparse.

— Pero señor Bofur… — comenzó uno.

—… Esta comida no la han hecho nuestras madres… — dijo otro. Bofur alzó una ceja ¿Habían sido ellos? Iba a preguntar pero el tercero le interrumpió.

— El señor Bifur nos da todos los días la comida para que te la traigamos.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el juguetero.

— ¿Bifur?— hasta el nombre sonaba raro dicho por los niños. Siempre había sido _El señor del Hacha_.

— Él nos dijo lo que pasó cuando fuimos a la juguetería y nos pidió si te podíamos traer la comida…

— Al principio nos asustó…

— Pero estaba muy triste y nos dio pena, él solo quería ayudar al señor Bofur así que le escuchamos.

—Nos dijo su nombre.

—Y no se portó mal con nosotros.

— Así que fuimos a la juguetería todos los días para que nos diera la comida.

— Y nos quedamos a veces con él. Nunca dice nada pero nos deja quedarnos allí a jugar.

— Bifur… ¿sigue en la juguetería?— los niños asintieron al unísono.

— Se pasa el día allí, muchos niños han ido a mirar pero él siempre se queda atrás y coge el dinero cuando compramos.

— Cuando pasamos por las noches con nuestros padres siempre hay luz detrás del mostrador.

Se les quedó mirando. No podía moverse, ni un músculo. Bifur había estado en la juguetería, estaba en el trabajo, no le había abandonado… entonces ¿porqué no había ido a verle? Entonces se fijó en sus manos, sus manos quemadas en la forja de Bifur cuando este tiró su preciado regalo de cortejo y Bofur se lanzó a recogerlo. Cerró los ojos lentamente, apretando la mandíbula. Culpable. Bifur se sentía culpable… estaba trabajando en la juguetería para expirar el daño causado. Muchos creerían que Bifur tiene una mente algo extraña después de su accidente su mente era realmente simple.

— Debo ir a verle.

Los niños se pusieron todos de pie, dispuestos a seguirle, pero les detuvo con un gesto.

— No, quedaos aquí o volveros a vuestras casas… yo, necesitamos arreglar esto. No quiero que haya más malentendidos ni problemas.

— ¿Vais a arreglarlo?

— El señor Bifur nos cae bien.

— Al principio daba miedo, pero ya no.

— No hay porqué tenerle miedo… jamás ha hecho daño a nadie que no se lo mereciera — susurró Bofur. Sin añadir nada más se marchó a su cuarto y se vistió como pudo. Era condenadamente difícil hacer un buen trabajo con las manos tal y como las tenía, pero no iba a dejar que todo terminara así. No había nada que expirar, no había rencores, él mismo se lo había buscado. Salió de su casa dejando a los niños limpiando sus platos. En otro momento le habría molestado pero tenía que terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Llegó a la juguetería más rápido de lo acostumbrado. Sin embargo había pasado tanto tiempo con los niños, comiendo e intentando vestirse que ya se sentía la oscuridad de la noche cerniéndose sobre la montaña. La tienda estaba visiblemente cerrada pero tras el escaparate podías ver una luz que salía del taller. Era una simple vela, pero para Bofur iluminaba más que un día soleado.

Sacó con algo de torpeza las llaves de la tienda y tras tres intentos consiguió meterla en la cerradura. Giró cuatro veces y la abrió. Desde allí se escuchaban los golpes de provenientes del taller. Lentamente cerró con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido pero sin querer hizo demasiada fuerza y sonó un pequeño portazo. El rumor de las herramientas se detuvo de repente y se escuchó como un taburete era movido. En la puerta del taller apareció la figura sombría de Bifur. Se había vuelto totalmente pálido.

Bofur se le quedó mirando, al parecer el viejo enano había perdido algo de peso ¿realmente estaba comiendo lo suficiente o solo se preocupaba por él y por continuar con la maldita tienda? Bifur soltó algo parecido a una disculpa y anduvo a marcha forzada hacia la puerta preparándose para salir pero Bofur pegó una mano al cristal impidiendo cualquier forma de huida. Supo que había sido una mala idea al sentir un pinchazo de dolor y como Bifur se había quedado mirando las vendas, totalmente ensimismado, como si tras la tela estuviera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Segundos después bajó la mirada, aun con la vista perdida.

— No te vayas — susurró Bofur. Bifur solo le contempló con la mirada disipada. Su cabeza estaba a varios años luz de distancia. Se atrevió a apartar la mano de la puerta y ambos quedaron el uno frente al otro. La situación no podía ser más tensa. Bofur no sabía cómo comenzar y Bifur parecía estar allí solo físicamente.

— Quiero hablar contigo… Bifur escúchame— Bofur le cogió de un hombro, intentando llamar su atención pero él seguía sin parecer escucharle—. Bifur, vamos, vamos adentro…

Bofur le cogió la mano y lo llevó hacia la trastienda donde la vela estaba encendida. Bofur se sorprendió al ver cajas y cajas de juguetes. Bifur parecía haber estado ocupado todas estas semanas. Suspiró apesadumbrado. Realmente había hecho un gran trabajo. Se volvió a mirar a Bifur y se lo encontró escrutando sus manos unidas, sobre todo a la suya vendada. Ni siquiera devolvía el apretón, su mano estaba abierta y tensa, con miedo a dañar lo más mínimo al otro enano. En cuanto le soltó sus hombros se destensaron, mostrando el rostro inmutable de nuevo. Bofur se inclinó para que sus ojos coincidieran con los de Bifur, este le miró durante unos segundos y apartó la mirada.

— Bifur, mírame… — ignorado. Llevó las manos su magullado y viejo rostro y se lo elevó—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Bofur soltó una sarta de gruñidos guturales rechazando las disculpas.

—No, escúchame. Debería haberte preguntado, es horrible lo que hice y espero que puedas perdonarme… No tenía ni idea de que te sentías así… sí lo hubiera sabido… — Bifur seguía sin responder, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Bofur, este prosiguió con convencimiento.

— No me acosté con nadie para recuperar la flauta… No pude, Bifur, lo he pensado, lo he pensado mucho… me he visto muy solo sin ti. Mírame, no dejes de mirarme — ordenó cuando Bifur bajó la mirada—. Quiero aceptar ¿me escuchas? Déjame aceptar, déjame recompensarte… estos días sin ti se han sentido como si no fuera un hogar. Me he sentido muy solo. Realmente quiero intentarlo… ¿Me estás escuchando? — Bifur alzó las manos y agarró las de Bofur, apartándolas. Bifur bajó la mirada y contempló los vendajes unos segundos. Entonces negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿No? ¿No qué? Oye, no me ignores ¿qué pasa? — Bifur no dejó de mirar sus manos, ensimismado, incapaz de apartar la vista de los horrendos vendajes que cubrían el objeto de su culpa.

— Esto no fue culpa tuya. Tú no sabías que esto iba a pasar, no sabías lo que yo iba a hacer. Deja de preocuparte, ya no duelen — mintió con un tono dulce, como si hablara con un niño—. Sólo déjame arreglarlo.

Incapaz de luchar con su mirada perdida se inclinó y posó sus labios contra los del viejo enano. Fue solo una caricia, un toque, pero sintió como se estremecía contra él.

— Has hecho más por mí que ninguno… siento haber sido tan ciego— susurró a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Tras terminar la frase le dio otro ligero beso. Cada pequeño contacto rompía un poco más la indiferencia de Bifur—. Déjame… —beso—… solo déjame…

Alzó las heridas manos sobre los hombros de Bifur y los recorrió con cuidado hasta llegar a la parte de delante de su chaleco, donde empezó a desabrochar uno a uno los broches de metal. Bifur se tensó, murmurando algo, pero Bofur lo tranquilizó con un beso y prosiguió desabrochando la enorme hebilla y los colmillos que la mantenían en su sitio. Una vez deshecho le quitó los protectores de los brazos lo mejor que pudo, luchando con los nudos y sus vendas. Finalmente consiguió que se deslizaran y los dejó caer a un lado, listo para proseguir.

— Esta bien, estamos bien, sólo déjame hacerlo— rozó su nariz con la propia y sonrió mientras terminaba de desabrochar su chaqueta. La deslizó lentamente por sus brazos, haciendo movimientos lentos para no alertarle. Una vez quitada la puso sobre la mesa con las herramientas. Fue entonces que se percató de algo ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? Obviamente esto, por su parte, iba a seguir el curso que estaba siguiendo. Pero no tenían camas, ni una manta si quiera. Entonces se fijó en la capa que Bifur tenía colgada en una percha junto a la mesa donde comían. Se acercó, la recogió y la extendió en el suelo lo máximo que pudo. Después se hizo con la vela que iluminaba levemente la estancia y la puso en el suelo, a un lado. Bifur no se había movido del sitio. Ahora sólo llevaba puesto sus botas, pantalones y la ropa interior de lana que usaban todos los enanos para resguardarse del frío de la montaña. En un primer momento parecían muchas capas, pero Bofur sabía que acabaría por quitarlas una a una, por la fuerza si fuera necesario. Agarró sus manos y le arrastró hasta quedar sobre su capa en el suelo. Una vez ahí fue arrodillándose poco a poco, procurando por que Bifur le siguiera. Estando los dos ya sentados en la capa volvió a besarle, sus labios eran gruesos y frisados. Eran muy cálidos pero agrietados y duros, no desagradables, Bofur dudaba que algo de Bifur pudiera desagradarle.

Lentamente desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la ropa interior. Le impidió seguir avanzando inmovilizándole una muñeca.

— Bifur… — iba a pedirle que confiara en él, que no pasaba nada malo, que simplemente dejara que ocurriera pero el viejo enano simplemente se quedó en silencio mirando sus labios. Bofur tragó saliva y se le escapó una media sonrisa. Bifur era muy simple.

— Si lo quieres sólo tienes que pedirlo— se inclinó y volvió a besarle con suavidad, una tierna caricia. La lengua de Bifur pronto estuvo rozando sus labios con timidez, pidiendo permiso. Bofur sonrió en el beso y abrió la boca dejando que Bifur se introdujera y lamiera buscando y jugando con su lengua. Cuando Bofur se separó Bifur le siguió unos centímetros, queriendo disfrutar más del joven enano. El juguetero sonrió juguetonamente por su necesidad.

— Poco a poco, no hay prisa.

Bifur gruñó, ni siquiera se molestó en saber si era una afirmación o una negación. Continuó con su labor de desnudar al viejo enano y esta vez no apartó los ojos de esos profundos cristales verdes. Eran como esmeraldas apagadas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Estaba nervioso, casi tanto o más que él. Pero debían hacerlo, querían hacerlo. Lentamente, muy lentamente, se fueron desnudando el uno al otro sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Bofur intentaba sonreír de vez en cuando, calmándole, pero Bifur no dejaba de temblar. Tragando saliva, el juguetero llegó a preguntarse si temblaba por los nervios o por controlarse. Al menos esperaba que Bifur supiera que con él no debía cortarse, no era una mujer, no necesitaba ser dulce… sabía de todos modos que el viejo enano jamás le haría daño, no queriendo. Ya no es simplemente por el hecho de que fueran primos, habían aceptado una unión más allá de la familia. Ahora solo debían consolidarlo. Ambos estaban al fin sin la parte de arriba de su ropa. Bifur era corpulento y con una espesa mata de cabello oscuro recorriéndole el pecho. Los brazos eran fuertes y duros, llenos de cicatrices. Una línea oscura mezclada con bello cano recorrían desde su pecho, pasando por su prolongada barriga, hasta desaparecer por la cintura del pantalón.

Bofur, por el contrario, solo tenía una fina capa de bello castaño oscuro. Era mucho más joven que Bifur pero mantenía un cuerpo fuerte, un gran enano. Bifur extendió una mano pero la detuvo a la mitad. El juguetero, al verlo, se la cogió y la puso sobre su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Bifur le miró inquisitivamente. Sí, el corazón le latía muy rápido. Estaba nervioso, quería esto, estaba excitado, preocupado… eran tanto los sentimientos, pero por nada del mundo se echaría para atrás ahora. No dejó de sujetar su mano mientras que la movía por todo su pecho, quería que supiera que estaba bien tocarle, tenía su permiso, le gustaba la callosidad de sus dedos y la forma en la que fruncía el ceño como haciéndose mil preguntas dentro de su dura cabeza. Soltó su mano y llevó las suyas a su pecho, aun con las vendas podía sentir el calor de su piel y la rugosidad y textura del bello que lo cubría junto con varias y profundas cicatrices. Tenía ganas de preguntar pero sabía que eso quizás le mermaría el humor. Se recorrieron el uno al otro sin dejar de mirarse, era algo íntimo, algo que Bofur no había hecho nunca. Es cierto que se había acostado con muchas mujeres pero esto no tenía nada que ver. Nunca había habido sentimiento, ni esa necesidad de conocerse, eso había sido puramente sexo… ahora estaba frente al enano que le había dado su primer regalo de cortejo. Sintió una punzada al recordar donde estaba ahora ese preciado tesoro pero al ver a Bifur allí delante disfrutando de él ese dolor era apaciguado enormemente. Pronto se le ocurrió otra táctica un poco más atrevida. Se aproximó unos cuantos centímetros y se inclinó lentamente hasta que sus labios besaron su pecho. Bifur contuvo el aliento, apretando la mandíbula. Bofur continuó pensando en ello como en una señal y sacó su lengua para besar y lamer cada cicatriz y marca de antiguo dolor o tortura que recibiera. Poco a poco fue poniéndose encima de Bifur y este cayó hacia atrás contra la tela de su capa quedándose tendido bocarriba con él aún lamiendo todo su pecho y sus cicatrices.

El juguetero se incorporó y le rozó la pronunciada nariz, mirándole a los ojos. Sonrió y volvió a besarle tumbándose encima. No pesaba lo suficiente como para hacerle daño por mucho peso que dejara caer sobre él. Se recorrieron con las manos el uno al otro sin dejar de besarse, era cálido, era dulce y era enloquecedor. Las manos de Bofur, que se habían mantenido siempre a una altura decente, descendieron por él hasta llegar a una creciente protuberancia en el frente del pantalón de Bifur. Soltó un bufido por el contacto pero no rechazó su mano. Bofur nunca había sido tímido en el sexo, le gustaba y quería tanto recibir como dar placer. Sabía que Bifur había estado unos largos años sin la satisfacción de la carne así que debía comenzar él si realmente querían llegar al punto culminante.

Abandonó nos labios y bajó por todo su pecho con lentitud, besando, lamiendo, acariciando con la nariz cada surco y vieja herida. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba justo en frente de su premio. Tragó saliva y acarició la piel por encima del cordón de los pantalones. Con dedos temblorosos –más por el esfuerzo que por los nervios- desató la tela y la bajó lentamente junto con la ropa interior. Se mordió el labio inferior en un tic involuntario al ver el gran volumen que era la masculinidad de Bifur. Enorme era quedarse corto, era una circunferencia perfecta de un grosor desconcertante para un enano, no era largo, pero era ancho y coronado por una tupida maraña de bello oscuro en la base. Sólo estaba semi erecta pero ya podía ver una gruesa cabeza en forma de ciruela y era totalmente incapaz de cerrar su puño por completo a su alrededor. Volvió a tragar saliva recorriéndola de arriba abajo con todo el cuidado que podía tener con las vendas. Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó la lengua y lentamente lamió la punta con suavidad. Un espasmo recorrió a Bifur y se incorporó sobre sus codos soltando una maldición. Bofur sonrió y, con un poco de más osadía volvió a lamer la cabeza, succionando con sus labios hasta acostumbrarse lo suficiente como para poder introducirlo poco a poco en su boca. Era la primera vez que se acostaba con un hombre y, sin duda, la primera vez que hacía eso. No era algo raro en su raza, los enanos muchas veces compartían lecho durante las guerras. Pero él jamás se imaginó en tal postura y menos con Bifur. Ahora ya eso le daba igual, no quería pensar en el pasado mientras recorría con gusto esa carne que se endurecía con rapidez con sus caricias y succiones. Le escuchó farfullar en Khuzdul mientras seguía con sus atenciones. Cada vez se hacía más y más osado, lamiendo, mordisqueando, succionando, sorbiendo, soplando, degustando, acariciando, era una maldita droga y él era completamente adicto. Se atrevió finalmente a descubrir cuan profundo podía llegar y tomó aire para después descender de un solo movimiento hasta que su nariz rozó con el bello oscuro. Bifur dio una sacudida y le agarró del gorro, no le empujaba ni le retenía pero ahí estaba la mano, temblando. Bifur jadeaba, gruñía, Bofur tragaba y sacaba la erección de su garganta con un movimiento constante y rítmico. Con una mano libre acarició sus hinchados y tensos testículos, aprovechando entre succión y succión para lamerlos continuando con la otra por toda su extensión. Sus labios ya estaban rojos e inflados por el esfuerzo, era duro y tenía que luchar con el reflejo nauseo cada vez que tragaba demasiado profundo pero aun así le encantaba escuchar los gruñidos de Bifur y como de vez en cuando se retorcía cuando su lengua rozaba una zona sensible. Volvió al ritmo anterior lamiendo de vez en cuando las gotas saladas que escapaban de su cabeza, degustándolas, y aumentó el ritmo. Bifur apretó el agarre sobre su sombrero tirándole del pelo sin querer. Bofur soltó un pequeño jadeo de dolor y la erección que cataba se contrajo bruscamente. Se detuvo unos momentos pensando en qué demonios había conseguido tal reacción hasta que recordó el gemido. Guardándose una sonrisa perversa aumentó más el ritmo casi atragantándose y de su boca salieron sonidos obscenos, jadeos, ruidos mojados, succiones ruidosas. Bifur maldijo por lo bajo, sus rodillas temblaban con espasmos, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. Al notar la conocida sensación de su clímax se incorporó totalmente, sentándose y agarrando la cabeza de Bofur para alejarlo de él. El joven enano gruñó por la pérdida cuando fue alejado de tal forma desconsiderada. Abrió los ojos para descubrir el porqué cuando vio como de la punta de la gruesa erección comenzó a brotar una gran cantidad de crema espesa a borbotones, esta resbalaba por toda la longitud lentamente. Bifur jadeó con su cuerpo tensándose y destensandose por el placer de su liberación.

Alzó la mirada y vio como Bifur se la devolvía con los ojos entornados por el placer, sólo llegaba a distinguir una pequeña franja verde esmeralda que había sido casi totalmente ocultada por el iris negro y dilatado. Bofur agarró una de las manos que aun sostenían su cabeza para darle apoyo mientras se aproximaba a degustar la miel que había conseguido extraer con tanto esfuerzo. Bifur apretó el agarre y gruñó algo parecido a un "_no tienes que hacer eso_" negando compulsivamente pero sólo apretó su agarre y continuó hasta lamer de arriba abajo la erección que poco a poco iba menguando entre sus labios. Bifur era amargo, era salado y cremoso, espeso, limpió cada gota agria que alcanzó con su lengua degustándolo con gula hasta dejarlo como si nada hubiera ocurrido allí, como un secreto que debía ser guardado sólo para ellos dos.

Bifur le levantó y, con algo de apuro, se aproximó a besarle. Le detuvo con una mano en el pecho.

— Está bien, no tienes que… — fue interrumpió por los gruesos labios de Bifur. Realmente se sorprendía a veces con la rapidez con la que actuaba. Introdujo la lengua en su boca, lamiendo y saboreando todo rastro de sí mismo. Quería sostenerlo, besarlo, acariciarle, quería devolverle el favor y hacerle gritar su nombre, quería tantas cosas… ojalá su cabeza y su cuerpo pudieran recuperarse lo suficiente como para ser consciente de lo que tanto deseaba hacer. Deseaba, simplemente por el hecho de desear, por desear a Bofur, desear su piel, su carne, su corazón, pero era incapaz de obtener todo lo que necesitaba. Maldijo internamente al maldito orco que lo marcó para siempre. Bofur notó su reticencia y dejó de besarle para acariciarle el rostro surcado de cicatrices.

— Si quieres podemos parar… — susurró totalmente seguro. No quería dañar a Bifur, esto era por los dos, él le miró sin pestañear. Colocó una mano en la mejilla de Bofur, este sonrió y se frotó contra ella ronroneando por el contacto. Bifur se incorporó de repente y se ató de nuevo el pantalón con el cordón. Se acercó a Bofur y le quitó los nudos de las botas. Esa era la única respuesta que necesitaba oír. Se dejó hacer hasta que se hubo desprendido de toda su ropa menos de los pantalones interiores, sólo Bifur había mantenido los pantalones y las botas en su sitio. Bofur le pidió, empujando en su pecho, que se quedara sentado. Se levantó y desató los cordones de sus pantalones y de un tirón se los bajó y arrojó lejos de ellos quedando totalmente desnudo delante de él. Estuvo de pie unos minutos dejando que Bifur lo examinara de arriba abajo. No sabía si el hacha de su cabeza le impedía almacenar recuerdos de manera selectiva pero estaba seguro que estaba intentando fervientemente recordar cada porción de carne que tenía frente a él. Se agachó y caminó a cuatro patas hacia Bifur, su excitación era visible entre sus piernas, no era tan ancha como la de él pero estaba orgulloso de ella. Además nunca le había fallado. Ahora sin duda tocaba la peor parte, tan solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir su rol. Gateó y se subió al regazo de Bifur que seguía sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Bofur le acarició el rostro y besó su frente justo al lado del hacha, disfrutando de la textura de su piel dura y fuerte.

— Dame tu mano— susurró frotando su barba dulcemente contr su frente. Bifur obedeció y le tendió la mano. Cuidadosamente Bofur tomó asiento en las fuertes piernas del enano para quedar a su altura y cogió la mano que le había tendido para llevársela a la boca y sorber el dedo índice y corazón. Los lamió y mordisqueó lubricándolo con su saliva. No había pensado en eso antes, no tenía nada posible para usar como lubricante. Tenían aceite, por supuesto, para los juguetes, pero no se imaginaba poner ese aceite sucio muy cerca de una zona tan sensible. Y seguro que Bifur pensaría lo mismo. Se apoyó en él y se restregó contra él, frotándose, contra su duro cuerpo.

Cuando creyó que era suficiente sacó los dedos de su boca dándoles una última y sonora succión y se inclinó para besarle y dejar así su mitad inferior a una buena altura. Cortó el pequeño beso, más simbólico de que todo iba bien que realmente un beso en condiciones, y abrió levemente sus nalgas dejando expuesta su entrada.

Bifur, que hasta ahora había sido muy obediente, se quedó totalmente quieto inspeccionando su rostro como si buscara agua en medio del desierto.

— Vamos, sabes lo que tienes que hacer— susurró sobre sus labios. No podía creerse el asombro que mostraba su rostro petrificado por la duda—. No me vas a herir. Confío en ti, vamos.

Bifur tragó sonoramente pero obedeció llevando sus dedos húmedos al orificio arrugado y virgen que le esperaba pasando por debajo de su excitada entrepierna. Humedeció primero la entrada, cubriéndola bien y heterogéneamente.

— Vamos, date prisa.

"_Impaciente_" le pareció escucharle gruñir.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, un dedo fue adentrándose en su interior. Bofur se removió algo incómodo por la sensación pero no dejó de mantener separadas sus nalgas para una mejor penetración. Bifur no dejó de apretar hasta que sintió su dedo hundirse hasta el nudillo. Era cálido, cálido y muy estrecho. Demasiado estrecho. Que le asparan si ese chico creía que iba a conseguir que él entrara por algo así de ceñido. Debía prepararlo bien, prepararle al máximo, lo último que quería era causarle más dolor. Movió el dígito en círculos y lo sacó y metió repetidas veces a un ritmo lento y pausado estirándolo.

— Otro— dijo Bofur. Le ignoró, aun no era suficiente. Bofur se removió incómodo y lo volvió a repetir.

Bifur negó.

— Por Du… uno más, no pasa nada, vamos… — frotó descaradamente sus caderas contra él, rozando su excitación contra el enano. Murmuró unas cuantas palabras malsonantes en su dialecto y frotó un segundo dedo contra la resbaladiza entrada antes de introducirlo lentamente. Bofur se echó hacia delante dejando caer casi todo su torso contra él y levantando más sus cuartos traseros para una mayor profundidad. Durante varios minutos sólo se escuchó el ruido obsceno que hacían los dedos humedecidos en su entrada y los jadeos y roces de Bofur que era incapaz de mantenerse quieto.

— Ahora, ahora Bifur— gruñó. El enano siguió a lo suyo, apenas podía mantener dos dedos ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer con algo más grande? Sin pensarlo demasiado intentó introducir un tercer dedo lubricándolo con la ayuda de los otros dos. Bofur soltó un fuerte gemido y se agarró a sus hombros mientras apretaba la cabeza de su hinchada y purpurea erección. Esto le sorprendió ¿realmente esto le estaba llevando a ese punto? Decidió darse prisa en terminar de prepararle y con unos cuantos movimientos más sacó los dedos de una vez. Bofur jadeó frotándose contra él por el gesto, maldita sea, ya estaba tan caliente.

Entonces llegó el momento de la verdad ¿qué demonios tenía que hacer? Bofur se le quedó mirando pensativo, todo lo pensativo que se podía estar en esa situación. Estaba rojo, sus trenzas deshechas, el gorro doblado a un lado y de su boca salían respiraciones fuertes. Eso sin contar con el notorio apetito de atención que gritaba su cuerpo por cada poro de su piel. Estaba deseoso, no podía parar. Bifur le devolvió la mirada. Atento a cualquier petición u orden que le diera, listo para obedecer.

Bofur recorrió la sala en un solo vistazo y se contorsionó lo máximo que pudo para coger las prendas que se habían quitado y repartido por el piso. Las envolvió todas creando un suave cojín y lo situó en el suelo detrás de Bifur. Lentamente le empujó hasta que quedó tumbado boca arriba en el suelo con la cabeza cómodamente apoyada en la ropa. No evitaron sus miradas, había miedo, incertidumbre, pero también había más allí. Algo que, por ahora, estaba oculto en sus corazones de la vista de cualquiera ajeno a ellos. No hacían falta palabras.

Se levantó de su regazo y desató de nuevo los cordones de su pantalón. Volvió a sacar su pesada masculinidad y la acarició con dedos hábiles a pesar de las vendas. Se arrodilló e introdujo toda la extensión en su garganta como había hecho antes y en varios segundos recobró su máxima vitalidad. Terminó de humedecerla y se volvió a subir a su regazo. Tragó saliva y agarró la erección para dirigirla a su entrada. Iba a descender cuando las manos de Bifur agarraron con fuerza sus caderas. Bofur le miró, parecía nervioso, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó en su pecho a medida que bajaba lentamente con sus manos aun apresando sus caderas. Fue descendiendo, sentándose sobre esa gruesa hombría pulgada tras dolorosa pulgada. Bifur le agarraba tan fuerte que juraría que al día siguiente tendría un par de manos marcadas en morado. Temblaba, era doloroso, tenía que luchar consigo mismo para que su rostro no mostrara expresión alguna o si no él se detendría y eso era lo último que quería. Por fin tras un último empujón terminó con toda la circunferencia hundida en su interior. Dio un suspiro de alivio y apoyó todo el peso que pudo en las manos y en las piernas para no dejarse caer totalmente sobre ella.

Bifur también temblaba y apenas podía controlar la fuerza con la que le asía pero lo suyo era por otra causa. Demasiado estrecho, demasiado ceñido y profundo. Estaba luchando contra las ganas de aferrar ese joven cuerpo y seguir sus instintos básicos. Bofur le comprendía, realmente lo hacía, podía notar toda la fuerza que estaba usando sobre sí mismo para controlarse. Por Durin, si sólo pudiera acostumbrarse rápido. Incluso su excitación se había mermado a causa del dolor. Maldita sea ¡El era un enano! No podía ponerse a llorar por cualquier tontería ¡Había intentado sacar una flauta de madera de las mismísimas fraguas de Erebor! Con mucho esfuerzo se incorporó sobre sus piernas y bajó de un golpe. Una sensación abrasiva le recorrió entero y sólo pudo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos soltando un sonoro jadeo. Bifur se había tensado por el placer y su forma de temblar había incrementado. Estaba tan, tan necesitado por ese calor. Bofur miró a Bifur y sonrió asintiendo complacido. Lo tomó como una señal y ayudó a Bofur a alcanzar un ritmo adecuado para los dos.

Bofur sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar cada vez que era asaltado una y otra vez por él, estaba tan duro, tan caliente. Seguían un ritmo lento y pausado, examinando el terreno, probándose el uno al otro con paciencia. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, las mejillas de Bofur estaban encendidas y su erección había vuelto a renacer levemente entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo pronto se acostumbró a la anchura y el tamaño y se sintió más intrépido, lo suficiente como para incorporarse sobre sus rodillas hasta que solo el grueso glande era lo único que le unía al viejo enano y una vez a esa altura descender de un solo y único golpe haciéndoles a los dos sisear del goce. Volvió a repetirlo, una y otra vez, era un movimiento lento pero profundo, tan, tan profundo. Las rodillas le temblaban cada vez que se sentaba sobre él.

De repente Bifur se incorporó como pudo con un brazo, usando el otro para agarrarle e impedirle caer. Bofur se sostuvo en sus hombros jadeando por el repentino movimiento. Antes de pudiera percatarse de lo que ocurría Bifur lo había tumbado boca arriba en la capa y se alzaba imponente entre sus piernas abiertas. En un primer momento no reaccionó, se quedó observando su rostro y acariciando sus muslos en pos de relajar cualquier atisbo de dolor que le pudiera estar causando. Bofur tragó con fuerza. En esa postura Bifur tenía todo el poder, podía mandarle a las mismas salas de Aüle o arrastrarle a lo más profundo del inframundo. Estaba a su merced, todo él, todo su cuerpo, su raciocinio. Asintió ante su penetrante mirada, no hubo necesidad de otra señal. Bifur asió sus corvas y llevó sus rodillas a los hombros de Bofur. Le miró por última vez antes de arremeter contra él con una fuerza y velocidad que sólo eran comparables a sus movimientos de combate. Bofur gritó, sus manos se contrajeron en el aire y su cuerpo se arqueó. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando no hubo una continuación.

— Maldita sea, no te pares… — refunfuñó al escuchar al viejo enano riéndose y soltando un comentario en Khuzdul pero antes de poder pensar cualquier respuesta este se puso en marcha apartando cualquier pensamiento coherente. Por Durin, por Mahal, por su madre, por toda su raza… no podía dejar de gemir ¿qué estaba pasando? Se aferró a sus hombros con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus doloridas manos y gritó con cada brutal envestida que recibió. Cada empuje lo arrastraba un poco más fuera de la capa y más cercano al frío y duro piso de madera pero estaba seguro que si su piel se ponía en contacto con el suelo este se convertiría en ascuas por la temperatura y el calor que rebosaba de él. Entonces lo sintió, todos esos golpes dando profundo en él, todos esos calambrazos de puro y ardiente placer que le rodeaba como una burbuja, como una cápsula que le apartaba del mundo, estaba a punto de estallar.

— Bifur… para… — el enano le miró, sus ojos parecían indecisos pero no se detuvo, solo aminoró el ritmo, atento—… para, por Durin… no puedo… yo… me…

Bifur gruñó enfadado y volvió al ritmo de antaño. Si no fuera por las vendas seguramente Bofur le abría clavado las uñas en los hombros, le daba igual, seguro que podía dejarle la marca amoratada de sus dedos como él lo estaba haciendo en cada parte de su cuerpo que tocaba. En dos estocadas limpias, profundas y rápidas Bofur soltó un alarido de placer arqueando su espalda hasta el punto de sentir calambres en el coxis mientras intentaba controlar el ataque convulsivo que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo cuando estalló derramándose, cuerda tras cuerda, sobre su estómago y pecho. Toda la trastienda se llenó del jadeo ahogado y deshecho del juguetero. Su garganta quemaba del desgaste y todo su cuerpo abrasaba, su sombrero se había caído de su cabeza y sus trenzas estaban enredadas y deshechas. A pesar de ello Bifur se había detenido y le observaba, observaba las cosas que él no podía; como ese sonrojo de sus mejillas, orejas y de su pecho, incluso sus hombros brillaban con una fuerte tonalidad roja. Su barba estaba desordenada, sus ojos entrecerrados y aún sentía las contracciones de su entrada y como sus piernas temblaban alrededor de sus caderas. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su larga vida. Como enano no había cosa más valiosa que el oro pero si en esa misma habitación estuviera la pepita más brillante, la piedra más costosa, el rubí más rojo, nada podía competir con la belleza de aquel que se había abierto para él.

Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada otra vez y esta vez su atención fue llamada por las largas líneas de blanquecina leche sobre su torso, la muestra de su elección, del placer que le había dado. Ni siquiera había tenido que buscar su propio toque, él se lo había dado. Su corazón bombeó con orgullo, quería venirse en ese mismo cuerpo satisfecho por él, terminar de marcarlo como suyo, su única propiedad. Era egoísta, era posesivo, codicioso, le daba igual que adjetivos usaran para describirle. No era importante, lo importante era el ser que descansaba con él entre sus piernas, cansado, deshuesado y satisfecho.

— Te dije que pararas— murmuró Bofur cuando volvió a encontrar su voz, aun sentía su gruesa dureza dentro de él, era obvio que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para no saltar sobre él y terminar el trabajo. Ante el silencio levantó la cabeza y vio a Bifur observando con minuciosidad su obra. Con el mismo silencio que le acompañaba siempre Bifur bajó una mano y pasó el pulgar por una de las líneas, extendiéndola, notando como poco a poco se iba enfriando y lo espesa que era entre sus dedos. Bofur jadeó incómodo cuando acarició su masculinidad, sensible y flácida después de su liberación.

— Estoy sensible… deberíamos… — fue interrumpido cuando él se inclinó sobre él y unió sus labios en un movimiento crudo y bruto. Realmente intentaba ser más tierno, realmente lo hacía, pero sabía que le resultaba difícil.

Se saborearon el uno al otro, lamiendo sus lenguas, degustándose. Bofur sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Fue tan cálido que hasta dolía. Le volvió a besar con dulzura, era tan suave.

—Cambiemos.

Bifur murmuró en Khuzdul y le acarició los brazos. El muy tonto decía que no hacía falta seguir pero mientras hablaba podía notar su erección tensándose dentro de él, sus brazos temblaban y sus caderas se mecían lenta y suavemente, como si no quisiera que se notara que involuntariamente las movía buscando más fricción.

— Vamos, levántate, vamos a cambiar de postura— se le quedó mirando unos segundos, entonces asintió y, muy lentamente, salió de él. Bofur jadeó por el gesto casi soltando un sollozo por la perdida.

Se levantó como pudo pero las piernas no pudieron sostenerle y pronto Bifur estuvo a su lado. Sintió una cálida sensación en el pecho con su presencia… y pensar que casi le había perdido. Apretó su agarre, ojalá pudiera decirle con palabras lo que significaba para él que estuviera aquí… esta era su única forma de darle las gracias, de decirle que no se fuera y, bueno, de tantas otras muchas cosas que no se atrevía a vocalizar. Bifur estaba totalmente ensimismado, entregado a él, totalmente pendiente a sus necesidades ignorando las suyas, que eran más que evidentes. Su duro miembro se alzaba altivo con varias gotas perladas en la punta, sino fuera por la necesidad de él, de su dureza, de su calor, de su presencia en él, Bofur se abría arrodillado para limpiar de un lametazo ese manjar. Decidió luchar contra ese impulso y volvió a recorrer el taller buscando un buen lugar donde apoyarse y entonces vio la mesa donde Bifur trabajaba. Dio un paso tras otro hasta llegar a ella y apoyó los antebrazos acostándose para que él se pudiera poner detrás de él.

— Date prisa— susurró esperando. No quería esperar más, necesitaba que Bifur le poseyera y pronto, era una droga, la adrenalina se extendía por sus venas y el placer era insoportable. Quería más. Bifur se colocó detrás de él y se bajó un poco más los pantalones para tener una mejor movilidad. Abrió sus nalgas y acarició su roja, húmeda e hinchada entrada con los dedos, esta se contrajo por la necesidad y Bofur jadeó por el toque. Acarició su espalda, relajándolo mientras que poco a poco fue introduciéndose lentamente en él, esta vez no hubo tiempo de espera, las brutales embestidas comenzaron desde el principio. Gritó y jadeó por cada estocada, Bifur era brutal, agresivo, se había deshecho de todo lo que le mantenía atado y se estaba empleando al máximo. Bofur casi no podía respirar, sólo resoplaba susurrando de vez en cuando su nombre y agarrándose a la mesa con fuerza, le dio gracias a las vendas por impedirle arañar la madera con las uñas. Las manos en sus caderas estaban tan férreamente atadas a él como fuertes tenazas que se afianzaban más y más a cada golpe. Tras unas pocas envestidas después Bifur gruñó, se inclinó hacia un lateral de la mesa y movió una palanca que había a un lado. Bofur ahogó un grito de asombro cuando la mesa bajó unos niveles con él aun enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Salió de él de nuevo, con suavidad, Bofur gimoteó.

— No te detengas…. — Bifur le volteó dejándolo recostado sobre la mesa, boca arriba. Bofur le miró con una ceja alzada pero él solo le sostuvo la mirada, una forma clara y muda de decirle "Quiero mirarte". Bofur sonrió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, relajándose.

— Siempre tengo que acabar en las posturas más raras, si mi madre me viera… — bromeó. Le alzó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas y con un último vistazo fue introduciéndose poco a poco. Gimió por la sensación de ser llenado de nuevo por esa gruesa erección y se vio envuelto de nuevo en ese mar de placer y calor, de pasión sin límites, si no fuera por su agarre sobre sus caderas habría sido ya empujado hacia la mitad de la mesa por la intensidad de las envestidas.

Todo el taller se llenó de gritos y gemidos de puro placer, susurros ahogados, nombres murmurados, respiraciones agitadas, jadeos desesperados unido a los húmedos sonidos provenientes de dos cuerpos moviéndose y chocando entre ellos al ritmo de la pasión. Ese local tan lleno de vida por la mañana se había convertido en una habitación dedicada al amor, al amor de dos enanos que habían nacido en la misma tierra, habían pasado aventuras que podrían haberles matado, habían dormido juntos, comido juntos, jugado y cantado juntos. Durante todo el viaje a Erebor habían luchado el uno con el otro y por el otro. Ahora estaban juntos después de tanto, juntos en ese sitio que habían construido para continuar con su vida el uno junto al otro, para no separarse. El lugar que fue testigo de su ruptura y ahora estaba siéndolo de su unión, su completa dependencia del uno al otro. Había heridas que no curarían jamás, que dejarían cicatrices, pero esas cicatrices serían besadas, lamidas y recompensadas cada día. Nadie podía borrar el sufrimiento pero podría ser reconstruido, esa ruptura podía soldarse y construirse en ella algo más hermoso y puro que lo que había antes.

Bofur arqueó la espalda soltando un grito cuando una de las más fuertes estocadas chocó contra ese nudo de nervios que había en su interior. Entonces fue su perdición pues esas embestidas no disminuyeron en ritmo ni cambiaron su localización. Todas y cada una dieron en ese punto sensible y perdió el sentido y la conciencia. Se dejó hacer agarrando los brazos que le sostenían, todo su cuerpo temblaba y una furiosa erección se alzaba orgullosa en un mar de rizos castaños entre sus piernas.

— Bi… Bifur… ¡Bifur!— gritó, lo sentía, ya estaba entrando en el camino sin retorno, su orgasmo se acercaba. Ni si quiera podía pensar en cómo demonios era capaz de venirse tan pronto y tantas veces en un mismo día, jamás le había ocurrido. Otra fuerte estocada le quitó de encima todo pensamiento coherente.

— ¡Bifur! Bes… — gimió con su último aliento antes de poder evitarlo había extendido una mano y le había agarrado una de las trenzas de su barba, tirando para que se acercara. Bifur se inclinó sobre él sin dejar de moverse y le besó. Abrió la boca para dejar paso a su lengua y jadeó cuando se unieron. El beso se intensificó y gimió con desesperación ahogado por la boca de su amante. Las embestidas de Bifur se hicieron más erráticas, más profundas, más rápidas y desesperadas. Pronto su cuerpo sintió una sacudida y se vino con la fricción de sus cuerpos sobre su erección, gritando y temblando, aferrándose a él mientras su semilla salía de él en varias ráfagas que le cegaron varios segundos. Bifur gruñó cuando su entrada se estrechó y se vio rodeado por ese nudo de músculos tenso con el poder de su orgasmo. Con una última sacudida se vino dentro de él sin dejar de besarle. Bañó todas sus entrañas con su espesa y pegajosa simiente, desbordándole, calentándole, marcándole. Al romper el beso Bofur le rodeó con los brazos impidiéndole alejarse.

— Te siento… —sonrió con la voz rota— te estoy sintiendo… —. Bifur le besó la frente mientras sus caderas se sacudían en varias contracciones, resquicios de su climax. Intentó retirarse pero se lo impidió aun sosteniéndole con su abrazo. El calor era envolvente, era dulce, era tan placentero y tan necesitado. Sabiendo que a Bofur terminaría por dolerle la espalda si continuaba sobre la dura mesa de madera, Bifur le agarró de las caderas y lo cogió a pulso. Con un último esfuerzo Bofur le rodeó con los brazos y las piernas y ambos acabaron en el suelo sobre la capa. Bifur sentado con Bofur en sus rodillas, aun unidos íntimamente. Se quedaron así un tiempo indefinido, sólo mirándose a los ojos, abrazándose, besándose y sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Cada poco tiempo Bofur le tiraba de las trenzas en un necesitado beso. Era algo que necesitaban, algo que realmente les hacía dichosos.

Después de un rato Bifur salió de él muy despacio. Una vez sin obtrucción su semilla comenzó a gotear levemente del cuerpo de Bofur, este sonrió mientras ronroneaba felizmente.

—Ojalá me hubiera traído la pipa— canturreó mientras que con cuidado era tumbado sobre la capa. Bifur le acomodó y fue a buscar agua tibia para lavarle mientras se recolocaba los pantalones. Él continuó tumbado, campante y disfrutando de los resquicios de sexo que aun quedaban pegados a sus músculos. Por Durin, estaba tan, tan, satisfecho y feliz. Bifur llegó con un paño húmedo y le limpió el vientre suavemente. Tras unos minutos pensativo introdujo la tela entre sus piernas.

— No — dijo Bofur agarrándole la mano en un desesperado impulso. Su corazón dio un traspié. Se suponía que una pareja enana debían dejar su simiente en el interior de su amante como símbolo de su consolidación y unión, de su pertenencia. Que Bifur le hubiera intentado limpiar le había preocupado ¿Bifur no lo veía como un amante? Mientras el otro enano se retiró a dejar la tela se quedó pensativo y se puso en su lugar. Había sido un enano casado pero tras la batalla perdió a su familia y acabó herido de gravedad, solo le quedaron sus primos. Habían recuperado Erebor y ahora tenían una pequeña tienda, había intentado cortejar a su primo y había acabado en tragedia. Miró la espalda tensa y desnuda del enano. Aun conservaba sus pantalones y botas y se veía bastante nervioso, algo muy raro en el tranquilo y siempre distraído enano. Bofur se sintió mal consigo mismo. Se sintió mal por Bifur, cada músculo tenso dejaba claro el temor que sentía. Había estado lo suficientemente enamorado de él como para darle un regalo de cortejo que él había menospreciado dándoselo a una dama con la que ya se había acostado y ahora, tras ese incidente y el de sus manos, habían dormido juntos, pero sin palabras de futuro, sin ningún tipo de discusión de lo que esperaban el uno del otro, de una relación, ni siquiera sabía si estaban realmente en una relación.

Bifur volvió y arregló la ropa para convertirla en una almohada, después le cogió, le sostuvo contra sí y pasó la capa por encima de ellos, cubriéndoles. Bofur rozó repetidas veces la mejilla contra su pecho, como una caricia, aun pensativo.

Apretó la mandíbula insultándose internamente. Bifur, uno de los enanos más fuertes y valientes que conocía, uno de los que más había sufrido tanto física como psicológicamente estaba asustado. Las palabras no servirían y al parecer lo ocurrido tampoco. Él se había acostado con mucha gente… quizás ese estúpido pensaría que también lo haría con él como cambio por el favor que le había hecho en la juguetería o quizás creía que él veía el sexo como una forma de pago por el incidente de las manos. Entregándose en lo que él quisiera como forma de pago por todo el daño causado. Eso le molestó, le entraron nauseas, pero sabía que Bifur podía tener sus problemas para confiar en él y ya no había regalo de cortejo que pudiera guiarles a través de su relación.

Bajó la mirada, triste… sus trenzas deshechas se habían desprendido totalmente y su cabello recorría su pecho y espalda en múltiples mechones castaños. Supo que debía hacer para dejarle claro sus intenciones a Bifur, aclararle cómo se sentía, algo que él entendería por sus instintos básicos. Se incorporó lo suficiente como para mirarle, él tenía la vista perdida hasta que se movió y sus ojos verdes cayeron sobre los suyos, pendientes, atentos. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y Bofur se maldijo sabiendo que esperaba un rechazo de algún tipo. Con cuidado cogió un par de mechones de su cabello con las manos vendadas y se los mostró.

— ¿Podrías trenzarme el pelo? — sonrió cálidamente cerrando los ojos en una mueca juguetona y cariñosa.

Bifur sólo llevaba trenzas en la barba y esos estuches de metal en el pelo. Los estuches de metal eran fáciles de colocar y muy duraderos y las trenzas en la barba se las podía hacer uno mismo sin necesidad de tener mucha movilidad. Él no tenía a nadie que pudiera trenzarle el pelo y su movilidad reducida se lo impedía. Abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y su boca se abrió y se cerró repetidas veces antes de cerrarla, apretar la mandíbula y asentir de una fuerte sacudida. Bofur sonrió y se volvió a recostar sobre su pecho mientras su pelo era recogido hebras a hebras y envueltas en unas estilizadas y perfectas trenzas. Podía sentir como sus viejas manos temblaban de la emoción, incluso había acabado por confundirse en más de una ocasión obligándole a repetir la faena, cosa de la que nunca se quejaría. Bofur no podía quitarse la alegría de encima. Ahora Bifur sabía que estaban en una relación, habían afianzado el cortejo y se habían unido como una pareja. Todo había ocurrido en una situación muy extraña y sin seguir ninguna tradición ni el reglamento del cortejo, ni siquiera habían mantenido el tiempo requerido antes de la unión permanente. Eso ya no importaba, nunca había importado, para Bifur no todo iba a poder ser igual debido a su problema y mientras que todo saliera a pedir de boca le daba igual el camino a tomar si el destino eran sus fuertes brazos.

En un principio Bofur no sabía si eso era lo que buscaba. Tener una familia siempre le pareció algo pesado ya que él prefería estar en su juguetería con los niños y con Bifur… ahora tenía todo lo que quería. No quería una familia, no con ninguna hembra enana, ni con un macho, él quería una familia con Bifur. Solos ellos dos y su juguetería. Al terminar las trenzas se las miró, feliz con el trabajo realizado. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó, lamiendo sus labios agrietados y susurrando frases al azar. Llevó una mano a su mejilla para obligarle a mirar y besó su nariz con dulzura.

— Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo ¿de acuerdo?— volvió a besarle. Casi pudo ver esas esmeraldas verdes humedecidas. Besó cada ojo, la nariz, los labios, las mejillas, las cejas, no dejó porción de cara sin besar. Bifur le acariciaba la cintura de arriba abajo respirando acompasadamente, disfrutando de su atención.

—Te vendrás a vivir conmigo y vas a trabajar conmigo — se detuvo y le miró—. Sólo si quieres.

Bifur asintió sin mirarle apretando la mandíbula, oprimiéndole la cadera con fuerza. Sonrió y le tiró de nuevo de una de sus trenzas, él lo entendió y bajó un poco la cabeza para besarle la cabeza. Finalmente Bofur volvió a recostarse contra él y miró a su alrededor.

— Tenemos que limpiar para mañana… — la mano en su cadera le hizo rectificar—. Ya lo haremos otro día, mañana quiero pasarme el día entero en la cama. Ni siquiera sé si podré levantarme, me duele la espalda.

Se enderezó con una mueca y una mano detrás para dar énfasis a su argumento. No quería trabajar mañana, después de tantos días separados solo quería pasar un tiempo más a solas con él. Aunque fuera un día más. Bostezó sonoramente y rebuscó por el suelo su sombrero. Lo había perdido no sabía cuándo y se sentía desnudo –más de lo que ya estaba- sin él. Bifur lo alcanzó y se lo tendió. Bofur lo aceptó con una sonrisa, se lo puso y volvió a tumbarse sobre su pecho soltando un suspiro de alivio. Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más ya estaba dormido.

* * *

Tres días después la juguetería volvió a abrirse, más animada y feliz que nunca. Los niños hacían cola para entrar ya que dentro apenas conseguían caber todos. Eran días de alegría, música, cantos y baile. Había juguetes nuevos creados por el siniestro pero afable "_Señor del Hacha_" Bifur. Se les había ocurrido crear unas muñecas de madera y tela con una larga melena de lana que usaban las pequeñas para trenzarles el pelo. Todas las niñas –y algunos niños- habían aplaudido el juguete y se pasaban horas cepillándoles el pelo en la tienda.

Las madres seguían viniendo pero se había corrido la voz de su unión y ahora solo venían las que realmente estaban interesadas por los juguetes o para pasar un buen rato con sus hijos. Al parecer ninguna quería cruzarse con el artesano juguetero que se pasaba el día en el taller.

En cambio los niños lo adoraban. Bifur seguía prefiriendo su rincón en la trastienda, haciendo un juguete tras otro sin parar. Sin embargo los niños se colaban de vez en cuando en el taller y te podías encontrar al viejo Bifur sacándolos de allí agarrados por el cuello de la ropa como si se trataran de felinos mimados y gritones. Con el tiempo habían terminado por abrir el taller a los niños y montar un espacio de recreo donde, a parte de jugar, Bifur les enseñaba a hacer los juguetes.

A la hora de la comida los niños se quedaban allí y comían con ellos. Incluso habían arrastrándolo a comer en su círculo y se ponían a hablar en Khuzdul a lo que él respondía asombrado y con alegría con gestos y gruñidos afables. Era divertido ver a Bifur, al imponente y fiero Bifur, jugando y hablando con unos niños que apenas le llegaban a las caderas. En esas ocasiones Bofur guardaba silencio y, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, se quedaba mirando como hacía reír a los niños con su lenguaje burdo y gestos toscos.

Las manos de Bofur mejoraban favorablemente. Todas las noches le pedía a Bifur que le cambiara las vendas y le aplicara pomada. Él mismo era capaz de hacerlo pero sabía cuánto le pesaban las heridas a Bifur y se alegraba al ver como este las mimaba y cuidaba como si fueran el mayor de sus tesoros. Además sabía que quería llevar día a día la recuperación de las lesiones personalmente. No podía aun quitarse las telas que la protegían pero poco a poco iba recuperando movilidad y había podido conseguir crear nuevos bocetos –y tocar una nueva flauta que había aparecido misteriosamente en su lecho una mañana- así que su recuperación iba en auge y la música había vuelto.

Se habían prometido el uno al otro mantener sus manos alejadas en la juguetería. Era su lugar de trabajo y el habitad de los pequeños enanos. Sin embargo una vez llegada la noche y en sus propios aposentos hacían el amor durante horas, mirándose el uno al otro y disfrutando de sus besos, de sus caricias y de su pasión. Hacía tiempo que Bofur no se sentía tan feliz y dichoso. Tan lleno de orgullo y de alegría. Bifur podía pasarse varias horas en vela observándole mientras dormía. Alguna que otra noche se había despertado y le había visto mirándole como si fuera el tesoro más grande de Erebor. En esas ocasiones se levantaba, le besaba y volvían a acostarse juntos hasta perder el sentido, satisfechos, cansados y felices.


	5. La Carta

Bofur terminó por despedir a una clienta con un saludo amigable y salió de detrás del mostrador. La tienda estaba llena de niños, las marionetas colgaban del techo y había confeti repartido por todo el suelo debido a una fiesta que habían celebrado los niños durante la mañana. Se rascó la nuca con satisfacción sin dejar de mirar lo que le rodeaba. Entonces se percató en sus manos, estaban casi curadas pero de un color rosa claro. La movilidad le había vuelto y poco a poco iba recuperando el bello. Ahora se las cubría con sus típicos guantes de ganchillo. Le daba pena no tener a Ori allí para que le hiciera unos guantes nuevos. Jamás usaría otros no hechos por el joven escriba.

Suspiró al recordar a sus viejos amigos. Tras su unión con Bifur el terminar de su cortejo debía realizarse en una gran fiesta con comida, bebida y amigos. Realmente no habían tenido un cortejo en toda regla pues el regalo principal se perdió y antes de finalizar cualquier tipo de rito ya habían yacido juntos, pero era algo que debían hacer para ser reconocidos en comunidad como una pareja. Él tenía amigos en Erebor, muchos, era el conocido juguetero… pero no tenía a sus verdaderos amigos. A aquellos que habían compartido el viaje con él. Había hablado con su hermano y con los pocos que quedaban en la montaña. Todos se habían sorprendido mucho por su relación pero jamás hubo palabra en contra, sólo felicitaciones y confirmaciones de que irían a la fiesta. Bombur quería encargarse personalmente del banquete. Todo quedó en risas, risas secas ya que realmente solo estarían cuatro o cinco de los quince que vivieron el viaje. Al menos se celebraría en el hogar donde descansaba su rey junto con sus dos herederos y había enviado cartas a Moria y a las Montañas Azules. Ori y Balin confirmaron su presencia en la fiesta dándoles felicitaciones. Dwalin nunca respondió, ni siquiera sabían si había recibido la carta. Avisaron a los cuervos para que llamaran a Gandalf pero este solo dejó una nota de felicitación y una educada negación. Sabía que muchos no podrían volver a la montaña… del mismo modo que ellos no podían dejarla.

Sonó la campana de la puerta y entró un joven enano con una pesada mochila de cuero. Al verle extrajo una carta de esta y se la tendió.

— Para usted y el señor Bifur, señor Bofur. Y déjeme felicitarle por su compromiso — Bofur le sonrió y le dio las gracias con educación cogiendo la carta. Se despidió del mensajero y fue hacia la trastienda tarareando una canción mientras iba a ver a Bifur. Tenía que leer la carta con él después de todo.

Al entrar en el taller se lo encontró en un círculo en el suelo rodeado por varios niños. El enano no había cambiado nada a excepción de una trenza en su cabello, una pequeña, fina y malhecha –con sus manos aun no tenía la agilidad suficiente como para hacerlas más elaboradas- trenza terminada en un estuche de plata pequeño que la mantenía sujeta. Era pobre su elaboración pero estaba orgullosa de ella. Era la que le marcaba como su propiedad. Sonrió apoyándose en el resquicio de la puerta mirando la escena. Muchos de los niños estaban subidos a su espalda abrazándoles del cuello, otros apoyados en sus rodillas y en general todos subidos en él mirando fijamente lo que construía con sus manos. Se quedó clavado en la puerta mirándole. Era muy tierno ver como esos pequeños monstruos se abrazaban al imponente y viejo enano cuando tiempo antes no podían ni verle pasar sin susurrar barbaridades que el enano les haría si descubriera que estaban allí. Pocos segundos después Bifur notó su presencia y volteó para mirarle haciendo que los niños se balancearan en el aire, aun enganchados a él. No pudo evitar una carcajada mientras alzaba la mano con la carta.

— Ven, tenemos que leer esto.

Bifur asintió diciendo palabras en su idioma y se disculpó con los niños mientras los bajaba uno a uno y los ponía en el suelo. Los enanos comenzaron a soltar quejidos molestos y a suplicar que no se fueran pero les ignoró silenciosamente. Una vez libre de las criaturas fue hacia Bofur y ambos se dirigieron a la tienda. Esta estaba casi vacía ya que los niños ahora preferían estar jugando en la trastienda, lo que dejaba el local perfecto para hablar.

— Deberías haberte visto, ojala pudiera coger una imagen y conservarla para siempre— dijo sosteniéndole del brazo y apretándoselo con cariño.

"_Son unos buenos chicos, solo que algo pesados"_ acompañó la frase con unos pocos gestos y un golpe en las costillas, como símbolo de pesadez.

— Les has cogido cariño ¿eh? — le pasó una mano por la mejilla, acariciándosela—. Me has hecho querer adoptar a un par de críos.

Bifur gruñó en Khuzdul pero eso no le detuvo.

—Hay muchos niños huérfanos en Erebor, podríamos darles un hogar. ¡Piénsalo! Vamos, sería divertido. Se te veía tan dulce jugando con los niños. Me gustaría verte haciendo de padre…

Bifur maldijo y apuntó a la carta repetidas veces con un movimiento espasmódico como queriendo decir "¡Abre la maldita carta!". Bofur estalló en carcajadas debido a que sus orejas se habían puesto rojas. Comenzó a resquebrajar el sobre aun riéndose mientras Bifur se quejaba pero todo quedó en silencio cuando leyeron el remitente.

_Bilbo Bolson._

_La Comarca._

Se miraron el uno al otro. Habían decidido enviarle, por primera vez, una carta al ladrón. Sabía lo doloroso que había sido todo el asunto para Bilbo y nunca habían querido abrir viejas heridas ni ponerse en contacto si el otro no lo hacía. Sin embargo con el acontecimiento de su unión creyeron necesario enviarle una carta de invitación, al menos como parte del grupo. No sabían si llegaría y lo que menos esperaban era una respuesta. Pero allí estaba. Bifur le dio un par de toques en el brazo, apremiándole a continuar antes de volver a perder su mirada en el horizonte, aun así, atento a sus palabras. Bofur leyó en voz alta.

_ Queridos Bofur y Bifur:_

_Me ha alegrado mucho vuestra carta y el comienzo de vuestra relación. Siento que nuestra amistad se enfriara con el tiempo y la distancia pero me alegra saber que no se ha roto. En un primer momento no pude abrirla, así que lamento la tardanza en mí respuesta. He de decir que me hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos esto pero estoy muy feliz por vosotros y porque os vaya bien todo ¡Incluso habéis abierto una juguetería!_

_Sin embargo no puedo asistir. Da igual las escusas que dé, no tengo perdón, pero no puedo ir. No puedo, y no creo que pueda jamás, regresar a Erebor. Ni siquiera me atrevo a responder a la puerta muchas veces por si es algún enano, o el mismo Gandalf, que viene a pedirme otra aventura. No quiero más aventuras, muchas gracias, soy de Bolsón cerrado._

_Realmente el dolor es un motivo muy importante de mi falta. El otro es que tengo un precioso niño de rizos oscuros y ojos azules que es demasiado pequeño para viajar a Erebor. Puede que en un futuro él si vaya a haceros una visita de mi parte para visitar "lo más profundo de la montaña". (…) Por cierto, sería un gran placer para mí recibir unos pocos juguetes, seguro que le encantaría jugar con ellos._

_De nuevo me disculpo por mi ausencia. Sed felices._

_Bilbo Bolson._

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Bofur y Bifur se quedó totalmente quieto con un brazo sujeto a su cintura, con mucha, mucha fuerza y aun con su mirada perdida en el infinito.

— Un niño de rizos oscuros y ojos azules… — repitió Bofur. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Bilbo con "visitar lo más profundo de la montaña". Después de todo _ellos_ –y en especial _él_- estaban allí durmiendo, en lo más profundo, para toda la eternidad. La mano que aguantaba la carta se había puesto a temblar y Bifur suavemente la agarró para impedir el movimiento mientras acariciaba sus nudillos transmitiéndole tranquilidad y apoyo.

— ¿Pero cómo…?

Bofur hizo un movimiento en el aire y luego se llevó el dedo índice a la cabeza, moviéndolo efusivamente -"_Los medianos son criaturas extrañas_"- Bofur soltó una rota carcajada por su amante y volvió a leer la carta por encima una y otra vez. Había estado unido a Bilbo durante el viaje, muy unido, y había reconocido por primera vez el amor que existía entre él y Thorin. Todos se habían dado cuenta y quien no es porque estaban demasiado ciegos.

— Bifur, tenemos que adoptar a algún niño— soltó de repente. Bifur le soltó gruñendo una sarta de maldiciones yendo hacia la mesa del taller para coger unos diseños y apuntarlos con un dedo inquisidor sin dejar de mirarle y gruñir -_"Tenemos un pedido. Tienes que diseñar unos buenos juguetes_"-.

— Sí… unos juguetes dignos del hijo de un rey— murmuró Bifur mirando hacia el escaparate mientras guardaba la carta en su abrigo. Se secó la lágrima y fue hacia la puerta del taller donde su amante, Bifur, le esperaba pacientemente en la puerta. Cogió la mano que le tendían y entraron. Fueron recibidos por una ola de enanos quejándose por la falta de atención. Bifur se encargó de ellos mientras Bofur se sentaba en su mesa con un pergamino, pluma y tinta.

"Otro día más en la juguetería" pensó. Mojó la pluma en la tinta y dibujó lo que sería un serpentino dragón de madera con las escamas pintadas de rojo cobrizo.

FIN


End file.
